Have a Fairy Soulful Dream
by Nallux
Summary: Rain Rain go away, come again another day! Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Grey are sucked into the desert world of Death City, where magic users are considered evil. What now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><span>The Frightful Begining<span>

* * *

><p>All was quite in the town of Magnolia. Fairy Tail members sat in the guild laughing, talking and fighting as usual. Oracion Seis have just been defeated and Wendy has joined Fairy Tail with Carla. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was a rather stormy day, with no end to the rain.<p>

"So, Wendy, what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" Lucy asked her that morning.

Wendy looked up at her smiling. "Everyone's so happy and fun, even though it's raining out."

"Yes, they're always like this."

"I think it's funny."

Natsu suddenly fell onto the table Lucy and Wendy were sitting at, and broke it. "Oy! Grey! Put on some clothes!" He called. Grey in turn looked down and and scrambled to put some pants on.

"Damn you, Natsu!" He yelled back, and they began to fight again.

Lucy and Wendy started laughing.

"Hey, Carla, are you ok?" Wendy asked Carla.

Carla turned her nose up and twitched her tail. "They are acting like idiots." She stated bluntly.

"IF YOUR A MAN THEN TALK WITH YOUR FISTS!" Elfman yelled.

"What if you aren't a man?" Cana called back, throwing a magic card at him.

The guild members continued to fight amongst themselves, and Master Makarov laughed heartily at his guild. It was yet another Fairy Tail day.

Lightening flashed across the sky, followed by thunder and suddenly, the doors to Fairy Tail opened with a loud creak and a bang of the doors against the walls.

The guild stopped their commotion, and looked at the strange visitor who had just appeared. A girl, only about 17, stood in the doorway. She was dripping wet and her black thigh-length dress clung to her skin. Her black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Erza stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The girl looked at her. "I am known as... Nightmare" She said. Lightening flashed across the sky.

"Nightmare? Are you a wizard from another guild?" Lucy asked.

She laughed. "I am a wizard, but I belong to no guild."

Natsu forced his way through the crowd. "Are you planning on joining Fairy Tail? You'd have to fight me if you do!"

Grey punched Natsu. "Natsu! Shut up!"

"Put some clothes on Grey!" Natsu yelled back.

Erza looked at them. "Shut up! Both of you!" Then she turned back to Nightmare. "Did you need a place to stay until the rain stops?" She asked.

Nightmare shooked her head. "No... I am merely looking for four people...and I think I just found them..."

Everyone looked with confusion. Master Makarov stepped forward.

"Just who exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

Nightmare smiled. "I am not looking anymore. I found the right people for this job..."

"Right people for the job?" Lucy repeated. "Who?"

Nightmare laughed. "Titania, Erza Scarlet. Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. Ice Wizard, Grey Fullbuster. And the flying cat, Happy." She raised her hands and the five yellow magic circles underneath them. "I send you to a very nice nightmare!" Thunder sounded and lightening flashed.

Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Grey all suddenly disappeared. Nightmare laughed as the guild began to yell at her and question where she sent them. She then stopped laughing long enough to say goodbye, before her herself disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I WILL NOT BE DESCRIBING THE FAIRY TAIL AND SOUL EATER CHARACTERS IN DEPTH. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fairy Tail at the DWMA?

* * *

><p><em>The Outskirts of Death City. A boy and a girl can be seen riding a black and orange motorcycle across the desert, tailing an enemy. The cat witch, Neferti.<em>

"Soul, can't you go faster?" The girl asked.

"This bike can only go so fast, Maka!" He called back.

A black panther was running across the desert and was running too fast for the kids, called Soul and Maka, to catch up. Soul stopped the bike.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He yelled.

Maka sighed. "We lost her again." She stated.

"What do we do now? Go back to Death City?"

"I guess we have no choice for now."

"Man, this is so uncool!"

"We can't help it. She's the cat witch Neferti, after all. She's going to be strong."

"Well, next time she won't be so lucky. Her soul is mine!"

Soul started the bike and turned it around, driving back towards Death City.

Maka suddenly gasped. "Soul! Stop! Stop!"

He skidded to a halt. "What is it?"

"Look over there. There was a flash of light and now, four people are over there."

Soul sighed. "Alright. Let's go check it out."

He steered his bike towards the four unknown people. As they grew closer they realized that these people were just a little older than they were. The one boy had pink spikey hair and a strange scale-like scarf. The other boy had darker, navy blue hair and no shirt on with a strange mark on his chest with a silver cross. The one girl had blonde hair with a small side ponytail, and a blue and white shirt and skirt. The other woman was intimidating with scarlet red hair, an armor plate across her torso and a blue skirt. All looked extremely baffled and confused. They noticed the two kids riding the bike towards them and got somewhat defensive. Soul skidded his bike to a halt and him and Maka got off.

The scarlet-haired woman stepped forward. "Who are you two?" She asked.

Maka looked at her. "My name is Maka Albarn, Meister of the DWMA and this is my partner, Soul." She said, introdcing Soul, who remained silent. "Who are you four?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." She said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, also of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, proudly.

The shirtless boy rolled his eyes. "Grey Fullbuster. Fairy Tail."

The blonde girl smiled sweetly. "I'm a new member of Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Maka and Soul looked confused. "What's Fairy Tail?" Maka asked.

Natsu looked with disbelief. "Are you serious? Fairy Tail is the greatest guild in the world! We're Fairy Tail wizards!"

A blue cat jumped up from the sand, opening a small pair of white wings. "Aye Sir!" He said, smiling.

Maka jumped back. "That cat's flying!" She said.

Soul got defensive. "They must be working with Neferti! They did just say they were wizards!"

The boy called Natsu looked to the cat. "Happy! There you are!" He said, smiling widely.

"Who's Neferti?" Lucy asked. "Is that a magic guild also?"

Maka stopped soul from attacking. "Wait, Soul. We don't know them yet. We can't just rush into things!"

The Fairy Tail group stood there, looking at Maka and Soul. They did the same to the guild members. A strange silence broke out between them. Then, four creatures jumped from the sand, large spotted cats. Cheetahs.

"Wooah! What's that?" Natsu asked.

Maka and Soul smirked. "Looks like we didn't to catch her after all, Maka!" Soul said.

Erza looked at the cheetahs. "Are they evil?" She asked.

Maka nodded. "Yes. They're created by the cat witch, Neferti."

Grey and Natsu both smirked. "Looks like another fight." Grey said.

Natsu punched his fists together. "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy pulled a gold ring, holding 12 unusual keys. 3 were silver and 9 were gold. "Gate of the bull. Taurus! A cirlce with strange symbols appeared on the ground and a bull with a giant ax, standing on two legs, came forth. He smiled, eyeing Lucy up. "Nice body, Lucy!"

Erza closed her eyes, then glowed. "Requip!" Her outfit changed to a silver dress-like armour with a silver headband, and two swords.

The cheetahs got a close distance to them, then lept at them, jaws open and claws out, ready to kill.

"Soul are you-"

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make- Lance!"

"Circle Sword!"

Taurus raised his ax, then brought it down on the cheetahs. Natsu blew flames from his mouth, Grey had ice lances form from his hands and Erza summoned swords that attacked the cheetahs. Maka and Soul stood in shock, as the four strange poeple attacked before Soul could even transform. The cheetahs sank back into the sand and walking towards them, in the distance, was a woman with a forest green long-sleeved body suit, with green knee-lengthed pants that started at mid-thigh, and were connected to the body suit by buckles. She had no shoes and had thick grass green hair that was tied into two thick braids running down her back. She also had a matching green cat tail and cat ears sitting on her head. As her face came into veiw, she had dark cat-like eyes and one green stripe that ran from her hair line, down the right side of her face to her chin. She wore a cocky smirk as she walked towards them.

"Soul!" Maka said and Soul nodded, glowing blue then turning into a scythe, which Maka caught.

The cat which stopped five feet from the group. "I see the DWMA has just made some new aquaintences." She said, her voice omious and intimidating. "Care to introduce me, Maka Albarn?"

Maka glared at her. "Cat witch, Neferti! I have no reason to discuss such matters with you! You're soul is mine!"

Maka ran at her and tried to attack, but Neferti dodged and spun around, kicking Maka in the stomach sending her flying back.

"Now, that's not very nice, Maka. You should learn your manners. You owe me quite alot, taking down both of my dear friends, Medusa and Arachne. Shame on you!" Neferti smirked viciously at Maka. She turned to the four Fairy Tail members. Taurus had disappeared and Erza was back to her original outfit. "I couldn't help but overhear that you four are wizards. Why not come with me? You aren't accepted where she goes. Come to my family and friends where we are one in the same."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ahem* When life gives you lemons, send 'em back and add a few of your own! Review please! Love ya! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ok, I will try to update every week. That will depend on my schedule, my laptop availabilty and my creativity streak. Enjoy. 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The Hunt and The Cat

* * *

><p>The guild, back in Earthland, was trying to figure out what happened to the four members. Chaos broke out as the guild was frantically searching about Magnolia. The next morning, the guild can still be seen looking for Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Erza. The rain has stopped and the stone streets were filled with puddles.<p>

"I wonder what happened to Lucy..." Wendy wondered. Carla floated next to her.

"I can't imagine what happend, but even I hope that they are ok." She said.

Gajeel rounded a corner. "Oh. Wendy.. No sign of Lucy?" He asked.

She shook her head in disappointment. "What about Natsu and Happy?" She asked.

He looked down. "No luck on this end either" He replied solomnly.

"Did Juvia have any luck?" Wendy asked, hopeful.

Gajeel shook his head, also disappointed.

The trio sighed and began walking back to the guild when Juvia ran up to them, stopping them.

"What is it Juvia?" Gajeel asked.

"Juvia knows how to find Grey-sama and the others!" She said, breathlessly.

Wendy and Gajeel looked shocked. "How do you know this?" Wendy asked. "Where did yhey go?"

"Juvia doesn't know where they went, but Juvia knows how to find them."

"How?" Both Gajeel and Wendy yelled, anxiously.

"We find the Nightmare girl from last night. Juvia thinks that if we find her, she'll tell us how to find Grey-sama!"

Gajeel nodded. "Good thinking, Juvia!"

Wendy smiled. "That's a great idea, Juvia! Don't you think so Carla?"

Carla rolled her eyes "How are we supposed to find that Nightmare girl?"

The three stood there dumbfounded.

Wendy sighed. "Carla's right"

"So? We'll ask the other guilds if they've seen a suspiscious character called Nightmare recently." Gajeel said.

Juvia nodded. "Let's go! Juvia wants to find Grey-sama before he gets hurt!"

Wendy smiled. "Let's tell master first."

The group began to run towards the guild, but were stopped when Mystogan stepped out from an alley.

"Mystogan?" They said.

He nodded. "If you are going off in search of them, I will join you"

The group looked utterly shocked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head. "Not at all...We were just going to ask Master for his permission"

He nodded. The group of now four ran off to the guild where Master Makarov sat on the bar counter, and Mirajane was cleaning up the guild.

"Master Makarov! Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Mystogan would like permission to go look for Grey-sama and the others!" Juvia asked.

Makarov drank some alcohol and looked up, opening his eyes. "Where will you be looking?" He asked.

"We are looing for Nightmare. The girl from last night. If we can find her, we might be able to find Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey" Wendy replied.

Makarov nodded. "Go. But keep me updated on any information." He said.

Wendy smiled. "Thank you, Master!" and with that, the party ran off.

"Good luck!" Makarov called, and he went back to drinking.

"Master?" Mira said, carrying some mugs to the counter.

"Yes?"

"Where do you think Nightmare sent them?"

"I don't know. I do not believe it is within easy reach, however."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightmare. She used a strange for of transport magic. I don't know what exactly she did, but I do not think it made the task of getting them back easier"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Natsu and friends were faced with the cat witch, Neferti. She was trying to convince them to join her and ditch Maka and Soul. <em>

"So what say you? Do we have a truce?" Neferti asked. "My family would welcome you with open arms. Theirs, would not."

Maka stood back up and gripped the scythe. "Don't listen to her! She's evil!"

"Hey, Maka." Soul said, his face appearing in the scythe. "Let them make their own decision. If they join Neferti, we'll just have to take them out also."

Maka looked back at the four who just stood there. She gave in, understanding Soul's logic. The four members of Fairy Tail seemed to relax. Natsu walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her outfit.

"And why should we trust you?" He asked harshly.

"Why not? I'm a witch, they are witch hunters. They'd probably take your souls once you got to their city." Neferti replied, remaining calm.

"Natsu! Let her go!" Erza ordered and Natsu let go of her.

She straightened her clothing and looked at them. "So what's your decision? Stay with them and possibly be killed? Or come with me, where you will fit in quite nicely?"

They four laughed. "We were just attacked by you, so what makes you think we'd go with you?" Grey asked.

Neferti's cocky smirked vanished and was replaced with a look of pure malice.

Maka looked shocked, but quickly recovered and ran at Neferti again. She jumped above Neferti, Soul in hand and brought the scythe down at Neferti, who moved slightly to her right and dodged the attack.

"Have fun with the murderers, Fairy Tail wizards." Neferti said and she summoned a cat, a tiger, and jumped on it and they ran away.

"Dammit! We lost her again!" Soul said, transforming back into a human.

"Yeah, I know, Soul. Let's go report this to Lord Death." Maka said. She turned to the group. "You guys can come with us, too."

Erza nodded and looked to the others. "Let's go. If something happens, we can take care of ourselves"

Maka and Soul got on the bike, and began driving slowly towards Death City. The group was right behind them. Then, the magnificent structure of Death City came into veiw...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kahhhh! sucky ending I know, but if I went further with the story than I intended, I wouldn't have a story left. please review! Love ya! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I hate when I read a story and people tell me to review and give them constructive critisim(sp?) and then I never do and then the person is like. "I'm not going to continue unless I get at least two reviews!" So I don't want that to happen to me, so can you guys just say. "Hey, I liked it." or "Hey, it sucked monkey butt" or just offer advice on how to make it better. Critique my work people! Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! I also apologize for the month wait.  
>~Nallux~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Death and Fairies

* * *

><p>The band of kids followed Maka and Soul, who rode slowly on their orange motorcycle into the big city and to the stairs of a large building with pillars, spikes, giant candles and a big staircase leading to the entrance. The group of four looked in awe at the building.<p>

"Woooahhh! This is bigger than Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy nodded. "Without a doubt!"

"What is it for?" Erza asked, looking to Maka.

"This is the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's a school where people like me, a meister, or technician, train people like Soul, who is a weapon, as you saw, to become weapons for Lord Death's use." Maka replied. "C'mon. I'll take you guys to meet Lord Death."

"Hey, Maka, wait!" Soul suddenly said, as they were halfway up the stairs.

"What is it, Soul?" She asked, turning to him.

"We should figure out where Black-" Soul began, but was rudely cut off by a loud blue-haired kid on one of the red spikes.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTLY BLACK*STAR! YAHOO! I WILL TRANSCEND THE GODS! BOW BEFORE ME!" He had his hand in the air in a fist, as he shouted.

"OI! BLACK*STAR! QUIET DOWN!" Soul yelled back, before Maka could stop him.

"Soul! We were trying to avoid Black*Star, not have him notice us!" Maka said, but slightly too late, as the boy called Black*Star, turned and noticed his friends and new arrivals. He jumped down and walked up to them, as the group climbed the last of the steps to the landing.

"HELLO! I AM BLACK*STAR!" He yelled. "YAHHOOO! I'M THE BIGGEST MAN!"

Erza, Grey and Lucy stood befuddled at the strange boy's appearance. Natsu, however, approached him.

"It's ironic." Natsu said to him.

Black Star turned to him. "Huh? What is?"

"You call yourself a big man, but you're shorter than me!"

"Aye-Sir!" Happy said.

Black Star blinked. "Are you challenging the almighty Black Star?"

Grey rolled his eyes. "Natsu! Idiot, don't cause trouble when we've just arrived here!"

"Oi, Grey. You're pants."

Grey looked down. "Aaahhh! Not again."

"You're name's Black* Star?" Natsu asked.

He smiled from ear to ear. "That's right and you're Natsu?"

Natsu also grinned. "If you're such a big man, then fight me!"

"Yahoo! I am Black Star, Transcender of the gods!"

Black Star threw a punch at Natsu, who deftly dodged the attack and countered with a punch of his own. Black Star deflected his fist and both stood in defensive stances looking at each other. The two began brawling and soon, everyone lost interest. That is, until, a portion of the ground was blown away by Natsu.

Black Star stood up weakly and a tall girl with long black hair came running out towards him.

"Black Star! Are you alright?" She asked, deeply concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm the almighty Black Star, remember?" He replied and stood up. "How'd you do that?"

Natsu blinked. "Dragon Slayer magic? Igneel taught it to me." He said nonchalantly.

"Idiot!" Lucy cried, hitting him. "They aren't going to know about Igneel and Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Magic? Are you guys witches?" The black-haired girl asked.

"They're wizards from a world parallel to our own, according to them." Soul said.

"This is Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Happy" Maka said, introducing everyone. "And this is Black Star, the Dark Arm meister, and his weapon, Tsubaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Earthland:<strong>

* * *

><p>Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Mystogan have gone to almost every guild in Fiore. The main ones, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, they saved for last. Exhausted and desperate, they walked through the streets of the city where Blue Pegasus was located.<p>

"Juvia doesn't think that Nightmare was seen here either. All the oter guilds and towns haven't" Juvia said. "GREY-SAMA!" She cried.

"Juvia, it's alright, we'll find Natsu and the others! Don't you worry!" Wendy said, comfortingly.

Juvia just nodded and sighed.

Mystogan looked around. "It's a normal day here, too."

"I can spot one thing out of place!" Gajeel said.

The others looked at him with curiosity. "What is it, Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

"That!" He said, pointing to a girl with black hair, tied into a tight ponytail, a black dress, sandals and dark rings under her eyes. "Nightmare!" He said.

The girl looked, hearing her name and saw the four Fairy Tail members charging at her. In a panic she turned and ran away, with the four in pursuit.

"Wait! Nightmare please stop!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy, that's not going to stop her." Carla said, sternly.

They tried attacking her, but she would easily avoid the long ranged attacks or she was too far away for the attacks to hit.

Finally, the group stopped, extrememly tired and fell onto the ground in the forest outside of Blue Pegasus' town.

"We lost her..." Gajeel said, falling onto his back.

Mystogan sighed and looked after the small figure that kept running.

"What do we do know?" Juvia asked.

"We could continue after her in that direction." Wendy suggested, pointing in the direction Nightmare went.

"That's not right..." Mystogan suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "Should we not go after her?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Nightmare, last night, seemed confident and powerful and fearless."

"What's so strange about that?" Gajeel asked, sitting up.

Mystogan looked at him. "I'm saying that if the girl we just chased was Nightmare, why would she suddenly run away after being so confident?"

"Juvia think's she's sleepwalking when she attacks people." Juvia said.

"That might be a good thought, but it leads me to believe my deduction."Mystogan said.

"And what is your deduction?" Carla asked.

"This Nightmare girl. She's not doing this consieciously(sp? sorry), rather, she's being controlled by a third party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I deeply apologize for the extensive wait. damn writers block. Anyway, I don't know why I threw Mystogan in here. I'm thinking about kicking him out. Any suggestions? R&R! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've officially given up on trying to update weekly. I get writers block for long spans at a time. I deeply apologize to those who enjoy my work. Also, please suggest any suggestions on what I should do with Mystogan. I feel he's unnecessary... HELP! I've gotten some suggestions, but... If yes, keep him leave a random review. If no, deep 6 him, review no... **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Split! 

Tsubaki stood up and smiled polietly. She seemed to be alot younger than what she actually was.

"It's nice to meet you all. I really hope we get along." She said.

"Hey, Maka. Let's take them to see Lord Death now." Soul said.

Maka nodded. "C'mon. Let's go." She said, motioning the small group to follow her and Soul into the building.

Black Star and Tsubaki also followed.

"Woooaaahh! This is really big on the inside too!" Natsu exclaimed, once inside.

"Natsu! Shut up!" Grey yelled.

The halls were silent as the group walked towards the Death Room. The occasional question or "Wow!" was heard, but nothing else. They walked through through the hallway of guillotines and then reached a platform where four people a black figure with foam-like hands stood waving.

"Hello! How y'all doin'?" The black figure said, in a sing-song like voice.

"Hello Lord Death! Hi Professor Stein, Kid, Liz and Patty!" Maka said.

The first man, grey hair, white a grey stitched lab coat with a cigarette in his mouth. Dark and cold grey stitched sweater and a screw in his head and glasses smirked. "Good afternoon Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki." He said.

The second guy, looking around Maka's age, had a black and white neat suit on with black hair and three white lines going across half of his head. "Hello everyone." He said, in a mature voice.

The two girls standing behind the boy in black had red shirts with ties, one had denim pants and the other had denim shorts and both wore boots. The taller of the two wore six gold bracelets, and had longer, darker hair. The shorter one, with the vacant look, blonde hair, had shorter hair than the other one. "Hiya!" The tall girl said. The short one laughed and pointed at Grey. "He isn't wearing pants or a shirt!"

Grey looked down and screamed a little and scambled to put on his pant.

"Lord Death, these are people from what they call a parallel world. They are-"

"Natsu Dragneel and Happy" Natsu said, pridefully again.

Happy jumped up. "Aye Sir!"

"Erza Scarlet"

"L-Lucy Heartfillia"

"Grey Fullbuster" he said, putting on his pants.

Lord Death looked at them. "Nice to meet y'all!" he said.

The grey-haired man took his cigarette from his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"They are wizards from a magic guild called 'Fairy Tail'" Maka explained.

"Wizards, huh? I'd like to disect them to see what makes them tick!" The grey-haired man said, a psychopathic grin spreading across his face.

Lucy leaned towards Tsubaki. "Is he alright?"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "Yup. This is normal for him."

Lucy looked horrorfied. "N-Normal?"

The kid in the black suit looked disgusted. "Maka... Soul... Not only are they wizards, and witches, our sworn enemies, but they are completely unsymmetrical! I mean, look at the blonde's hair! Only one pony tail on one side of her head? What were you thinking to bring such abominal creature back to the perfect DWMA? And look at him! So undignified! He's not wearing a shirt! And that blue mark is on one side of his chest! Arggg! The only symmetrical creature in here is that blue cat!" He yelled, pointing at Happy.

Happy laughed. "Disgusting. Lucy you're disgusting."

The tall girl sighed. "Ignore his rants. He's obsessed with symmetry. I'm Liz, my little sister Patty, and this is Death the Kid."

Lucy leaned back over towards Tsubaki. "He's obsessed with symmetry?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yup! It's normal." She smiled again.

Lucy sighed, accepting their form of 'normal'.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Death the Kid!"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"You yell at my friends because they are unsymmetrical, when you yourself have three white lines across only half of your head!" Erza stated, pointing at him.

Kid broke down and began crying. "You're right...I'm garbage... nothing worthy of praise or recognition. I deserve to die... I'm swine...

Liz sighed and Patty began laughing hysterically again. "Kid, it's ok. The three lines look as though they'll connect again, like when we fought the Kishin."

Kid looked up and smiled. "Really? You think so?" He stood up and regained composure. "Anyway! Back to the matter at hand! Maka! You and Soul brought back four wizards and a talking cat! How do you know they aren't working for Neferti?"

Maka glared at him "They got rid of Neferti for us! They attacked her after she asked them to join her."

The room went silent.

"Maka... Even I could figure that out." Black Star said.

The grey haired man took his cigarette from his mouth again and blew a puff of smoke. "Maka, they could've said no, and attacked her as a decoy to make you think that they are our friends."

Maka hung her head in shame. "How could've I been so blind?"

Patty began laughing hysterically again.

Lucy sighed and Natsu looked angry.

"Oi! Man in the black! Who is this Neferti and why are we suddenly bad people?" Natsu questioned.

Death looked at him. "Natsu Dragneel, was it?"

"Yes. That's me!"

"In this world, witches are evil. They seek to cause mayhem and destruction to this world. So, we conclude that anyone with magical properties is evil."

"Isn't that being stereotypical?" Lucy asked.

"What about Crona? He's Medusa's son and he at one point betrayed us, but he's still here." Soul stated.

The grey-haired man took another drag from his cigarette. "Crona was a lost soul. He's on the right path now."

Erza sighed. "If we're that much of a burden, we'll leave. We never intended on coming here in the first place. We somehow ended up here from our world due to a transport magic of some sort. The wizard, Nightmare, she was called, sent us here. We're just as confused as you are."

The grey-haired man smiled. "You have a strong soul. Very powerful, physically and you show that power to intimidate others, but on the inside you're a meek girl who's shy and scared." He said.

Erza looked at him, stunned. "You... How did you..."

"Professor Stein can see souls, and their personalities. He graduated from the academy as one of the best students." Maka explained.

"Natsu's soul is very similar to Black Star's. Power. Power. Power. Loyalty to friends, very hyper, and likes to fight. The blonde girl, is something of a cross between Tsubaki and Liz. She has a kind soul, and loves her friends, but doesn't like to fight and is easily scared. The other boy is arrogant, yet loyal, and balanced. You know the difference between a fighting the battles you can win and fighting the pointless battles." Stein said.

Lucy looked stunned and Grey looked just as shocked.

"Oi! What about Happy?" Natsu asked, as Happy jumped up, sprouting his wings and floating around.

"Ignored..." He muttered.

Kid and Liz gasped and pointed at Happy. Patty, yet again, laughed hysterically. "He's flying! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She said, waving her arm at Happy.

"Stein, did you see any bad intentions in their souls?" Death asked him.

Stein shook his head. "No. They seem to be lost, and looking for a way out. We should try to help them. It'll keep them here long enough for me to dissect them!"

Death clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone! I've decided! The wizards will stay here and help us!"

"I have one question." Erza said.

"Yes?" Death replied.

"Do we have to stay within the city walls? Or can we roam where we want?"

"You have to stay here forever! Until you find a way back to your world." he replied in a dark voice.

The four look horrorfied. "What d'ya mean we gotta stay here?" Grey yelled.

"Just kidding! Yeah, you can run around!" Death said said, in his normal voice again.

They sighed with relief. Maka began leading them out of the death room.

"Kid, Liz, Patty! Are you guys coming?" Maka asked.

Kid shook his head. "No, I need to speak with father. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said.

They walked down the guillotine hallway once more and were out of sight.

"Do you think it's safe to trust them, Father?" Kid asked.

"Not really. BBUUTTT! We did trust Crona for some time and even after the incident with Marie and Stein, he still remained loyal to us." Death replied.

"Their souls didn't look like witches souls. It was more peaceful and in another sense more powerful. We should send them on a mission with Maka and Black Star and see how well they fair. I'm quite curious to see the extent of their power." Stein said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kid sighed. "If they do turn out to be bad, that'll be a major problem for us. You remember how much trouble just Medusa was alone. And now, Stein just said how their souls seem potentionally stronger than a witches."

Liz stretched. "Did anyone else notice how out of character is was for Maka to do something so reckless?" She asked.

Death nodded. "That confused me also. Maka is one of the smartest students. She's observant and not very reckless, so it was quite unsual. What do you think Stein?"

"I don't know. Maybe Neferti did something to her to cloud her judgement. Either way, let's keep an eye on them." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok... so this took me a long time. MAJOR writer's block... dammit! meep. Anyway! so that's the end of this chapter. I'm taking all the criticism into account and trying to make ma story better for everyone. As always review and rate, blahblahblah, let me know it if was good or if it sucked monkey butt, blahblahblahblah! you know the drill. Happy January Birthdays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trololololololololol! I don't go caroling or trick or treating! I go Trolling! Troll with me! Trolololololololololol! Oh! I get it! You'd rather read this dumb story, than troll with me! Fine! Go read. Shoo  
>shoo... I'll troll by myself! *cries in corner* Chapter 6, lovely rain barrels! Also! The last chapter title! That was wrong! It was supposed to be Stay or Go... I sowwie<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Longing for Friends

Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki had led the four mages down to the basketball court and presumed to play basketball. Lucy and Happy sat on the sidelines with Maka and watched.

"So, what's the world you came from like?" Maka asked, turning to Lucy.

Lucy turned to her. "It's peaceful, with the occasional moron. Our guild, Fairy Tail is number 1 in Fiore, which is our Kingdom."

"Sounds fun. I bet there are lots of things to learn there!" Maka said.

"Well, there are alot of things for us to learn here. For one, modes of transportation have a special outlet that uses magic to power them." Lucy replied.

Maka looked back at the game, where Grey and Natsu had gotten into another fight. Soul kept glancing at them, with slightly hungry eyes.

"What kind of magic do you use, Lucy?" Maka asked. "I saw when you beat Neferti, but I didn't understand."

Lucy pulled up a ring with several gold and silver keys on them. "I'm a celestial wizard. I have contracts with the celestial beings and I can summon them here to help me fight. I have some of the Zodiacs, which are extremely rare." Lucy explained, real proud of this fact.

Maka admired the keys and smiled. "Magic must be fun."

Lucy nodded. "But there are alot of people who use magic for bad things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, Natsu, Grey, Erza and I had just got back from a mission, where a man and his six subordinates tried to destroy a guild." Lucy explained.

Happy looked over. "And there was Jose, and Erigor, and Lullaby!" He chimed in.

Lucy nodded, agreeing. Maka and Lucy turned back to the basketball game, where Natsu and Black Star were arguing over who fouled.

"Black Star and Natsu are very similar it seems." Maka said.

"Yes... I suppose so." Lucy replied, her mind elsewhere.

Maka looked back to her and noticed her aloof expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just thinking of our friends back home."

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Well. There was Master Makarov. He led the guild. Then there was the bar tender, Mirajane, and her brother, Elfman. They are polar opposites, but look very much alike. Elfman believes anything can ba solved with fists and Mira is a peaceful person. There was Cana, who drinks too much for her own good. Nab, who was always standing in front of the request board unable to decide on a job." Lucy explained. A smile crept on her face as she thought of her friends. "And Levy. She was my best friend. She was in a team with Jet and Droy... Team Shadow Gear..."

Maka smiled. "It sounds like you have great friends." She said.

"Well, we also met a few in our travels. Juvia and Gajeel joined our guild after we beat their dark guild master, Jose. And Wendy we met after our battle with Oricon Seis. Her guild, Caitshelter never actually existed, so she joined ours. She has a cat similar to Happy, named Carla."

Happy let out a small sob, thinking about Carla.

Maka looked to the sky, and sighed. "You have such cool friends and have such exciting missions!" She said.

Lucy laughed. "Something always goes wrong during the missions for us." she replied.

Maka laughed with her. "But if it was perfect, where would the thrill in that be?"

Lucy nodded, then sighed. "But still... I really miss them... My friends, I mean."

"Oiii! Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Come play with us!"

Black Star waved at Maka. "Maka! You too!"

"No thanks..." They both said in unison. They looked to each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Earthland<p>

* * *

><p>"Mystogan... What do you mean, a third party?" Wendy asked, concerned and confused.<p>

Mystogan shook his head. "I think we should look into this more, before making any conclusions."

Meanwhile, back in the town, Nightmare was leaning up against an alley wall. "Why were they chasing me?" She wondered. "Did I do something in my sleep again?" She sighed and looked to the clear sky.

She walked from the alley cautiously. "Maybe I should go and find those four kids... "

Suddenly a voice rang out in her head. It belonged to a girl and was mysterious, forlorn and malicious. "You will not go after those kids!" The voice hissed.

Nightmare stumbled back into the alley and clutched her head. "No... Not you... Go away! Whoever you are! Leave me alone!"

"I cannot leave you alone, as I am the one who sent you there! Now listen to me! If you ever see those kids again, kill them!"

Nightmare shook her head, and clenched her teeth. "No! They didn't do anything wrong... I don't want to kill them..."

The voice screeched. "You will do as I say! Wreched fool! Do you remember the life you originally had before I found you?" The voice hissed at her. "You should be more grateful."

"Please... Just leave me alone..." Nightmare whispered. "I just want to be left alone..." Tears began falling from her face and she rocked herself back and forth, sobbing.

Just then, Gajeel came walking by. Wendy, Juvia, Mystogan, and him had split up again and went in search of Nightmare. Gajeel heard the sobbing and looked down the alley and saw Nightmare. Gasping, he ran up to Nightmare and knelt down.

"Hey... Nightmare!" He said, forcefully.

Nightmare looked up and saw Gajeel. "No... Leave! Please!" She said, urgently. "Please, she'll make me kill you!"

Gajeel looked utterly confused. "Who'll make you kill me?" He suddenly laughed. "You can't kill me!"

Her eyes widened and her movements ceased. The voice appeared in her head again. "Kill him, Nightmare." It whispered.

Nightmare began laughing. Sadistically and she cocked her head to one side, looking at Gajeel. "And she said for me to kill you. So, kill you I shall!" She yelled, clapping her hands together, forming a magic circle and summoning a sword. She stood up and held it at Gajeel who also stood up and jumped back.

"H-Hey! Wait a sec!" He said. _Damn! This girl's bipolar! _He thought.

Nightmare swung her sword around wildly and was causing mayhem to the nearby buildings. "Kill Gajeel! That was my orders!" She laughed, insanely. "So kill him I shall!" She repeated and ran at him.

Gajeel threw a punch at her, in which his arm and hand turned to an iron pillar. The punch landed right in her gut, causing her to cough up some blood. She laughed again and jumped back and ran at Gajeel once more.

Gajeel threw another punch at her this time, hitting her head, and rendered her unconscious. He sighed and looked at her lifeless body. Mystogan and Wendy came running down the street, and Juvia from the other side.

"We found her." Gajeel said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Soooo sorry for the obnoxious long wait. But don't worry! Hay is for horses! the early bird gets the worm! Eat your fruits and vegetables! Slow and steady wins the race! Please Reveiw and Rate! Bye-bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:** Ok, sooo Last chapter, Gajeel found Nightmare and she appears to be a schizophrenic, bipolar, pysco $3X kitten. (Not really the last part), but who knows! Perhaps these four shall end up in the world of soul eater as well? Hahaha! Keep dreamin'! It's never too late to eat a burrito while reading a romantic book during a thunderstorm! Everyday of the week. Amazing aren't I? I'll hush up know. Chapter 7.  
>"Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho<strong>**, don't trust a ho, don't trust me!"**

* * *

><p>Interrogation and Mission Impossible<p>

In Earthland, Gajeeel, Mystogan, Wendy and Juvia had returned to Fairy Tail with Nightmare. Juvia had put her entire body in a water lock, save her head, and Gajeel had her bolted to the chair she was sitting in. The entire guild was surrounding her, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha... Where am I?" She asked, and tried to move, but her restrictions prohibited her moving. Noticing this, she let out a small 'Gah!', before looking at the furious guild members in front of her. "Uh... Hi?" She tried. The glares only increased.

"Where's Grey-Sama?" Juvia screamed right off the bat.

"Juvia! Calm down!" Master Makarov said. He stepped foreward and looked up at Nightmare. "Who are you?"

She looked at Makarov, feeling his intimidating stare. "Uh... is this...a uh...trick question?" She asked.

The guild looked at her in disbelief. "Just tell us where Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza are!" "Bring them back, lowlife!" "What did ya do with them?" The voices of the guild rang out through Fairy Tail's hall.

"Quiet!" Makarov yelled. "Who are you?" He roared at her.

"uhh... I'm Nightmare!" She said, smiling. "As for your friends... I don't know." She stated bluntly.

The guild began yelling at her again and some threw food and mugs filled with ale at her. The water lock Juvia had her in, blocked out most of the attacks. Makarov turned around and yelled at his guild, who abruptly stopped their commotion. He turned back to Nightmare.

"How do we get to where Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey are?" He asked.

Nightmare sighed, ready to give in. The voice suddenly returned. "Say nothing, Nightmare! Or I'll find you and kill you myself!"

Nightmare shook her head. "No! I don't want to do this anymore!"

'Nightmare, you will fight! Or you shall die!" The voice commanded.

She wriggled against the water lock. "No! Leave me alone!" She yelled, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the guild to cringe.

When the noise finally stopped, Gajeel stepped foreward. "What the hell was that?" He yelled at her.

The voice within Nightmare's head had disappeared. She was panting in order to catch her breath. She looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I'll help you..." She whispered in a weak voice.

"Really?" Wendy asked, anxiously.

Nightmare nodded. "I can get you to where your friends are, but there's a catch."

"What do you mean a catch? Just tell us!" Gajeel yelled.

"I have to go with you guys or you aren't coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>Death City<strong>

* * *

><p>Night has swept across the desert of Death City, dropping the temperatures. The moon omniously smiled down at the city and the streets grew quiet aside from the stray cat or dog. Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza have all been temporarily put into a vacant apartment. It was small, with only two rooms, a living room, and a kitchendining area, but they managed to get comfortable. Once settled in, they all were doing things.

Natsu had found the couch to be very comfortable, where he and Happy fell asleep, while Lucy was taking a bath. Grey was sitting on a balcony chair, reading one of the books Maka had let him borrow earlier in the day, and Erza was cooking something to eat.

Lucy sighed contently and walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, and a towel wrapped around her blonde hair. "It was really nice of them to let us use this apartment." She said.

Grey, looked in through the screen. "Yeah, I s'pose it was."

"Ahhhh! But I'm bored... I wanna beat something up..." Natsu complained.

"Natsu, we aren't in Fairy Tail. You can't go beating up random people. After all, this is a school that hunts magic-users such as ourselves" Erza said, sternly. Natsu, in turn, pouted.

Happy smiled. "Don't worry Natsu! We'll get to beat something up real soon!" He said, all together, too optimistically.

Natsu sighed.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Maka and Black Star said they'd take us on their missions tomorrow. We'll get to see their world as well!" She said, more excited about traveling than kicking bad-guy ass.

"And beat up some sorry bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"The only sorry bastard here, is you, Natsu.." Grey said.

"At least I have clothes on!" Natsu yelled back, to which Grey freaked out and found his pants.

"Natsu! Grey! Stop bickering and eat this chicken soup I made!" Erza said, putting five bowls on the table with spoons and placed the pot right in the center.

Making their way into the kitchen, the group looked in awe at the pot.

"Wooaahh! I didn't know you could cook Erza!" Natsu commented sitting down.

Lucy and Grey sat down, and Erza dished out the soup. Happy sat by Natsu, and they all looked at their filled bowls.

"Let's eat!" Grey yelled.

They all took a big spoonful of soup, and each ate it. Silence spread across the table. Natsu was the first to react, by spitting out his soup. Lucy and Grey looked down with disdain at their soup.

"Erza... Is this really soup?" Lucy asked, trying to be nice.

Erza looked down at her own bowl. "B-b-b-b-but... I put the ingredients in the pot, just like the recipe said to..."

Grey pulled out an entire chicken thigh from his soup. "Erza, I could be wrong, but I think you're supposed to cut the meat and vegetables first..."

Happy floated by the table, pure disappointment etched on his blue cat face. "Looks like we're going to be hungry for a while..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and rate! Always! You know, now that I think about it, is there a rating feature on fanfic? Suspiscious! **

**Lies I tell you! It's pig discrimination, I tell you!**

**... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: MEEEEOOOOWWWWW! Nothing necessary to say. Potatoes... Russia! :) RRAAAWWWRR!**

**Ok, so I was really stuck for a while!**

**Thank you to all reviewers, and faithful readers for the wonderful inspiration! I hope this chapter lives up to your standards! Thankyousomuch my pillow pets!**

**OMG! I want the pillow pet with the night light!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"So, you're saying that the only possible way we can save our friends is if we travel with you to this... alternate universe?" Gajeel asked, looking skeptically at the girl sitting in front of him.

Nightmare was out of her bindings and was currently eating more food than Natsu. She nodded and stuffed a few pieces of bread in her mouth.

"Ish no' tha' shimple. I can on'y send fou' people -" She swallowed the food in her mouth. "-At a time. Including myself, and I have to go with you guys otherwise you won't be getting back."

Wendy looked at Juvia, then Gajeel, then Mystogan. "One of us will have to be left behind."

After taking a long drink of water, Nightmare slammed her mug on the table. "Discuss it with each other. The one with the least amount of ties to your friends should stay behind." She said, folding her hands and resting her chin against them, leaning on the table.

The air around them grew silent as they looked at each other.

"I'll stay behind." Mystogan said, and looked at the other three. "You three have more ties to Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza than I do."

"Are you sure, Mystogan?" Wendy asked, with a slightly worried expression. "Maybe I should stay behind. You're stronger than me." She suggested.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, you have healing magic. You need to come with us."

Nightmare looked between the four friends and sighed. She honestly wasn't sure herself how well this would work. And she wasn't really looking forward to going. _That_ woman was in the alternate universe and she **did not** want to get into an encounter with her. Nightmare put her head in her arms on the table.

Gageel tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Have you guys figured out who's staying and who's going?" She asked, looking up at them.

"Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy will be going." Juvia said. "Mystogan-san has elected to stay behind."

Nightmare stood up and smirked. "Are you guys ready for the ride of your lives?" She looked between all of them. She cracked her knuckles and extended her hands, closing her eyes. Five glowng rings appeared under her, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Carla. "Let the nightmare begin!" She yelled as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"How disgusting can you be? Not only do you strip in public, your symbol of your chest makes you look look like garbage! How can one be so asymmetrical?" Kid's voice could be heard throughout the halls of the school. Liz and Patty followed behind him, just being themselves.<p>

The man who Kid was addressing was the Ice mage, Grey Fullbuster. He looked behind him at Kid, then down to see he had no pants on. Quickly, he pulled his pair back on.

"What business of yours is it, anyway, you derranged bastard?" Grey yelled. "I might not be symmetrical, but I don't care about it. Just look at the li-"

"Wow! It is such a beautiful day!" Lucy said, looking out of a window, purposefully interupting Grey. She obviously remembered the incident when Erza mentioned the white lines.

"Lucy, it's raining outside." Happy said, floating by her. Lucy laughed nervously in reply.

"Well, of course! Hahaha! I like the rain!" She laughed.

The group looked at her questionably. Natsu and Black Star were a little ways behind them, talking about different fights they'd been in a who had won. Both using wild hand gestures to exaggerate their stories.

"M-maka... I want to go back to my room..." A pink-haired boy said. He was gripping Maka's shoulders and looking about nervously.

Maka shook her head. "Not yet, Crona. Lord Death wanted us to go on a mission together with the Fairy Tail mages."

Erza was looking out a window. "I still don't understand the pairings. You and Soul with Lucy. That makes sense. Natsu with Black Star and Tsubaki. Also makes sense. But Grey with Kid, Liz and Patty. Me with Crona and his partner, Ragnarok."

"Pikyah! What does a bimbo like you know about me and Crona anyway!" Mini Ragnarok asked, viciously.

Erza ignored the little creature and continued to stare out the window.

"I guess Lord Death sees something that we don't." Maka said. "Maybe it's because you're a sword weilder and so is Crona."

Erza shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Are we actually gonna leave or are we gonna stand here?" Soul questioned, irritably.

Maka nodded and turned to Black Star and Natsu. "Hey! We're leaving now!" She called to the two boys who were currently using a small, blonde-haired student with black and red checkered pants to show the moves they've used on different opponents. The boy looked greatly relieved once Black Star and Natsu finally left him alone.

"Where are we going?" Black Star asked, happily.

Maka looked at him. "Black Star, we were just in Lord Death's office. Don't you remember where he assigned us to go?" She asked in disbelief.

Black Star thought about it for a moment as he rubbed his chin. The group looked at him, waiting expectently.

"Nope. Not a clue." He said.

The group let out a sigh.

"Black Star, we are going to investigate a casino, called Soul Gambler." Kid said, as the group began to walk out of the school.

"Why are we going there?" He asked.

Erza turned to him, quite annoyed. "Because that is what Lord Death said! No further questions!" She bellowed at Black Star.

Crona looked at Erza mortified. "A girl with a booming voice who yells at people? I can't deal with this!" He wailed and latched onto Maka's arm.

The group walked from the school and began heading to their destination. It wasn't a leisurely walk to the casino, but close enough where they could walk. It seemed fairly normal. Just another day, waltzing around, collecting Kishin egg souls, the whole nine yards.

But Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza weren't the only ones in the world of the DWMA.

* * *

><p>Wendy coughed and sat up. She looked around at the stone buildings and erie green and orange lights. Next to her was Charla, and Juvia. Gajeel was no where to be seen. Neither was Nightmare.<p>

"Gajeel?" She called, looking around.

She heard a grunt and realized that Gajeel had broken her fall. She quickly stood up and apologized for landing on him. Gajeel stood up, as Juvia did, and helped Charla up.

"Where are we?" Juvia asked looking around. "Juvia doesn't like this place."

Gajeel brushed some dirt from his clothes. "Me neither. It smells weird."

Wendy sniffed. "It does, a litte bit."

"Where's Nightmare?" Charla asked, looking around.

"Beats me" Gajeel said with a small shrug.

"Juvia hopes she's near Gray-sama..."She said, looking to the ground.

The heard a maliscious laugh coming from above them. They looked up, and saw a woman, dressed in dark green. With green braids. Cat ears, and a cat tail. With a green line running from her hairline to her chin.

"Well, Well, Well. How interesting." She said, with a smile. She lept from the roof with a flip and landed lightly on her feet in front of them.

"Who're you?" Gajeel rudely demanded.

She looked to him. "Calm down, boy."

Juvia moved practically in her face, startling her. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE GRAY-SAMA IS!" She shrieked.

The green cat-woman smiled. "I know your friends. I can help you find them. However, it's best if you work with me. You see, our kind- magic weirlders- are hunted in this world."

The group looked at her, then looked at each other. "Can we trust her?" Wendy whispered to Gajeel.

He shrugged. "The chick said that people like us are hunted, and we aren't in a position to argue."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks we should trust her. She knows Gray-sama, and Juvia wants to find him!" She said.

Charla watched silently as their little group meeting took place. The group turned back to the woman.

"We'll trust you." Wendy said.

She smiled and nodded. "Very good."

"I'm Wendy, this is Gajeel, Juvia and Charla." Wendy said, introducing her friends.

The woman smirked. "I'm the cat witch, Neferti."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Again, I sincerely apologize for the extensive wait on this chapter! So, if I haven't updated in about a month, just start sending pm's with random junk in them. I get inspiration from random junk. **

**I love you all so much! XOXOXOXOXO**

**Nallux**

**AND I SAID, HEY YEAH YEAH YEAH, HEY YEAH YEAH YEAH! I SAID HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love the enthusiasm in the reviews. **

**For example:Ali-kun-I'm too lazy to login **O_O GO AWAY NEFERTI! D: ( Attempts to punch her) T_T UPDATE OR I SHALL DIE! ( Faints) DX

**It really is interesting to see reviews like that. =) **

**RANDOM JOKE! How many idiots does it take to screw in a lightbulb? (Correct answer gets my undying love!)**

**Ladybugs and Gentlehens! I give you! *drumroll*  
>the new chapter... <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ragnarok! Scream Resonance!"<p>

"PiKyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The kishin-egg souled people all covered their ears, trying to block out Ragnarok and Crona's Scream Resonance. The high-ceiling casino was filled with entirely Kishin egg souls.

Erza raised her two swords. She was wearing The Knight armour. "Circle Sword!" She yelled, as about fifteen swords lashed out at people.

"Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled, as a giant bull with an ax was looking lustfully at her body.

He smiled. "Nice body, Mooooo!" He yelled.

"Go Taurus!" She yelled as Maka and Soul ran along side him. Both charged and slew more people, revealing their red souls.

Grey, of course, was shirtless(1), and Kid was occasionally glancing with disgust at him.

"Ice Make; LANCE!" Grey yelled as ice lances shot from the magic circle.

Kid used his soul resonance to change his pistols into mini cannons on his arms. "Death Cannon!" He yelled before firing the weapon.

Natsu charged around just hitting everyone at random, while Black Star was using the Uncanny Sword to slice his opponents down.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"YAHOO! The almighty Black Star shall take your souls!"

The large group kept lashing out at people as more and more red souls appeared, until finally, Crona swung his sword and the last red soul appeared.

Lucy sighed and sat down at on of the slot machines. "That was tiring!" She said.

Kid was looking around at the casino. "They would lure people in, take their souls and use that as a currency."

Liz and Patty were following behind him. "It wasn't a bad idea, had we not stopped them." Liz said.

Maka nodded. "We have to find the head of this building now."

"It doesn't look like there'd be an office here." Grey pointed out.

Patty started laughing. "Hey GUYS!" She yelled wildly.

"Not now, Patty!" Kid said. "Perhaps there's a secret staircase somewhere."

Black Star started laughing from his perch on top of a slot machine. "I say we crush this building to the ground!"

Tsubaki said. "Black Star, we can't do that..." She said quietly.

"HEY! GUYS!" Patty yelled again.

Liz sighed and walked over to her little sister. "What is it, Pat- woah... Hey! Kid! Patty found that hidden staircase you mentioned!"

The group ran over to the wall. "How'd you find it?" Soul asked.

"I won the jackpot on the slot machine!" she said with a wide smile.

The group looked with disbelief. "Only she could do that..." Liz muttered.

Erza looked up the dark staircase. "Well, it's no use standing here looking at it. Let's go." She said and started up the stairs. Maka, with Crona attatched to her arm, followed. The rest of the group followed. All was silent, aside from their feet hitting the stone steps.

"That's strange." Erza said. "There's no door."

Natsu pushed his way forward. He chuckled. "Well, if there's no door, then let's make one!" He yelled.

"NATSU! NO!" The Fairy Tail wizards yelled, as Natsu punched a hole in the wall, revealing a dimly lit office.

Natsu walked inside and looked around. At a desk at the far end, was a bobbing red soul and a woman sitting on the desk.

The rest of the group pushed through the makeshift door Natsu created and spread out through the office.

"Who's you?" Lucy asked.

The woman stood up and chuckled. "Forgotten me already? Pity..." The woman said.

Soul turned back into a scythe and Maka glared as she caught Soul. "Neferti!"

The woman walked into the light and showed her face. She was smirking triumphantly.

"Hello again, murderers. So tell me, magic wielders. Have they tried to take your souls yet?" Neferti asked.

"Neferti! What are your plans? Why are you attacking them?" Erza yelled.

Lucy sighed. "Because she's going to tell us so willingly..."

Neferti looked at her green clawed finger nails. "I want to destroy the DWMA, and everything it stands for. And by doing that, I plan to create an army of Kishins." She smiled sadistically at the group.

Happy floated by a shocked Lucy. "She told us..."

Kid was looking furiously at Neferti. "You..."

She looked over at him with mock pity. "Oh, you poor thing. You're the child Shinigami, right?"

"You're..."

"I'm what? Despicable? Unbelievable? Evil?" She asked, smirking.

"Hideous! Ugly! An abomination!" He yelled.

Neferti's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. "I am not ugly!" She yelled at him.

Maka suddenly gasped. "She's unsymmetrical!"

Liz smirked. "It's all over for her." Patty laughed at her sister's statement.

"You have one green line on one side of your face but not the other?" He yelled, enraged. "Not only are you an evil witch, you are unsymmetrical! How much more can you do to add to your hideousness!"

Neferti turned her head to the side. "Tch. What does a kid like you know anyway. You wouldn't know true beauty if it hit you in the face."

Grey smirked. "Oi! Ugly!" He called.

Neferti turned to him, clearly angry. "I am not ugly you shirtless wonder!" She yelled, but completely missed the ice lances he shot at her and was thrown back against the far wall.

She stood back up and brushed some of the plaster and wood from the wall off her head and shoulders. "You bastards!"

Black Star jumped in front of the group and yelled. "Yahhooooo! The Almighty Black Star shall take your soul and be one step close to transcending the gods!" He yelled.

Neferti smirked. "Someone's over-confident." She looked to the rest of the group. "I have no intention of fighting you here. I've merely come to deliver a message." She said.

Lucy sighed. "Just a message? How screwed up is this woman?"

Happy walked forward, holding a fish. "If you leave us alone, I'll give you this fish!" He said with a smile.

Neferti glared at him. "And why would I want a fish?" She asked.

"Because you're a cat!" Natsu said in a state of revelation.

"Aye,sir!" Happy yelled.

Neferti ignored them and looked back at the others, mainly Maka. "I have friends who are helping me. I suggest you don't get in my way. To the new arrivals; Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." And she turned and walked back into the shadows, disappearing.

The group looked to one another, and sighed, before collecting the soul, a grumbling Kid who was still muttering about how unsymmetrical Neferti was and that evil should have that 'perfect balance' as well as good.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the desert<em>

"Hmmm... This wasn't supposed to happen..." Nightmare said, walking through the scorching heat.

She sighed and looked around. "Where did those Fairy Tail wizards go?"

_"Nightmare. I must thank you. Your mistake has put me on par with the DWMA." _

Nightmare froze. "Get out of my head!" She screamed.

The voice laughed. _"I will have to fina a way to repay you. Hmmm... I'll put you at a higher ranking position. Maybe with Eruka and the Mizune sisters."_

Nightmare gripped her head and fell to her knees. "Get! Out! Of! My! HHHHEAAAADDD!" She yelled.

The voice disappeared and Nightmare was left sitting on the sand breathing heavily. She sighed and looked at the sand.

"Why am I such a failure? Now she's stronger and no one can beat her..."

She stood back up and continued her walk through the desert.

"Maybe the DWMA can beat that green lioness..."

* * *

><p><strong>Grey? Shirtless? No way! What is this a porno! God, people, let's keep this pg!<strong>

**A/N: "Quickly! We must run with the sun! To the east!"**

**"Uh...sir... the sun sets in the west... not the east."**

**Do y'know what I hate? When people thank the reviewers in every chapter. Dude, we get it! You like that we reviewed, ok the story please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lollipop! ba-dum dum dum dum **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10...<span>

Neferti paced back and forth, muttering a string of curse words occasionally under her breath. She tripped on the red, oriental rug which sat under a large dining table made of hand-carved cherry wood. Sitting on the burgandy colored chairs, were the Fairy Tail wizards, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel. Carla sat near Wendy on the table. A large chandelier gently shook as Neferti fell on her face. The three remained quiet and watched her little episode. Instead of picking herself off the floor, Neferti raised her head and propped it up on the palms of her hands. She silently fumed at the ground.

"Those stupid fools!" She muttered. "THEY are the real UGLY ones!" She yelled and pounded her fist into the stone floor.

Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia all looked at each other in confusion.

"Uhhh Neferti-san? Are you ok?" Wendy asked quietly. She didn't want to be the victim of Neferti's wrath.

Neferti shot up from her position on the floor and slammed her hands on the table, glaring at Wendy. "I'm fan-fucking-tastic!" She growled. Her tail swished about angrily.

Wendy leaned back, scared of Neferti. Gajeel glared back at her. "Calm down. You'll get wrinkles." He said, obviously mocking the fact that she was upset that someone had called her ugly. Unlike Juvia and Wendy, Gajeel didn't want to work with Neferti.

Neferti, as expected by Gajeel, glared daggers. "I would watch your tongue, dragon boy." She hissed. "You are currently at my mercy!"

At this, Gajeel stood up and slammed his own hands on the table leaning forward. "_We _are at _your_ mercy?!" He scoffed. "If I remember correctly, you offered us your help and now you have this insane idea that we're going to help you take down this Death-guy!"

"Gajeel-sama is right! We are only looking for our friends!" Juvia piped in.

Neferti suddenly smirked, then laughed a very dark laugh. She stood back up and looked at them. "You don't have much of a choice. To get your friends back involves taking down Lord Death."

Confusion passed across the Fairy Tail wizards.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

Neferti chuckled and folded her arms across her chest. Her cat tail twitched in a very relaxed manner and her eyes shut. "Your friends are aligned with Lord Death and his school- the very people who aim to kill magic users of any kind."

Wendy gasped and Juvia covered her mouth with a hand. Gajeel's eyes widened with rage and he slammed an iron-enhanced fist into the table, effectively breaking off a large portion of it.

"_I don't believe a word you say_." Gajeel hissed.

Neferti laughed lightly and turned as the door to the dining hall opened. In walked three people; One woman, one man, and five little kids. The man was tall and a rather muscular looking, appearing to seemingly be in his mid-thirties with some unkept facial hair. On his right shoulder he bears a tatoo of unknown shape that closely resembles an eye. Above the left eye, instead of an eyebrow the words "NOFUTURE" are tatooed. This eye also doesn't feature any pupil or iris, instead having magical symbols in their place. He's almost always seen in a prison outfit, complete with the ball and chain on his left leg and black and white stripes from the bottom to top. The top half of his outfit is tied around his waist, and he has a simple white T-shirt in its place.

The one woman, of rather modest build, with long straight silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacs on a frog's mouth. Her attire consisted of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. On top of her silvery hair is an orange hat with a frog-like face.

The five 'kids' were all dressed in th same chin-to floor pencil cloak of sorts. It was black and white in vertical stripes and they all had short pink hair and wore little black hats that resembled mice. They looked like kids crossed with mice in a sort of adorable way.

"Fairy Tail Wizards. Meet the people you will be working with." Neferti said. "This is Free. He is immortal and was put in witch prison because he stole that eye there." She pointed to the weird eye underneath the "NOFUTURE" words. "This is Eruka Frog. She's an amphibian witch, if you couldn't tell." She motioned to the frog hat and frog-like marks on her mouth. "And those are the Mizune sisters. Mice witches. These people worked with my little sister, Medusa and proved to have some worth."

"Now, Mizune, Eruka, Free. Meet Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and Charla. They will be helping us in annahilating the DWMA." Neferti smirked malisciously.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked confusion, some fear, a little angst and, from one member in particular, overwhelming amounts of disdain.

* * *

><p>"What do you think that cat witch meant by what she said?" Grey asked.<p>

Once again, they were back in the apartment. Grey was sitting in an armchair, feet propped on the coffee table. Lucy was at the kitchen table, head in her palm. Erza was once again attempting to cook and Natsu was sprawled out on the sofa.

"She said keep your friends close and your enemies closer..." Lucy said.

Happy was sitting on the table munching on a fish. "Maybe she means to befriend us...in a weird way..." Erza suggested, as she put out table settings. Lucy stood up to help her.

"Or maybe she thinks us as friends but we're really her enemies!" Happy yelled with smile.

"Happy, that's sort of what's going on right now..." Lucy deadpanned.

He stared at her for a long moment, the went wailing to Natsu. "Natsu! Lucy's making sense!" He yelled.

Natsu sat up. "What?! Lucy?! Making sense?!" He joked.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled.

Grey rolled his eyes. "Stop making such a racket."

Natsu did something odd then. He fell back to his sprawled out position and ignored Grey.

Happy looked to Lucy who looked to Grey. Lucy then walked up to Natsu and put her hand on his forhead.

"Huh? What're you doing, Lucy?" He asked.

"Are you sick?"

"No..."

"Are you injured in any way?"

"No?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

"Where's his going?"

Lucy sighed and stood back up. "Grey told you to be quiet and you didn't start a fight with him."

Natsu looked up at the white ceiling. "Neferti said keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He said.

"We've established that, Natsu!" Grey yelled.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I think more Fairy Tail wizards might be here..." He said suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a Steg-o-saurus!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Die potato!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11(# swag)<span>

Nightmare stood in the desert, biting her lip. Sweat droplets beaded on her forehead in the heat of the sun. She nervously twirled a foot around in circles as she stared at the one place she hoped to never be. The DWMA.

"I must go in there! I must warn them of what happened..." She started pacing.

"Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm worse than Eruka when it comes to cowerdice!" She said, falling to her knees in the sand.

She slid onto her stomach and rolled onto her back. "What do I do?" She questioned.

She sat up and looked back at the city. "I know Lord Death will never believe me... Maybe those Fairy Tail wizards might believe me. If I do go in there, I'd have to find them first. But the question is, how do I get in there?"

She thought a moment. She crossed one leg over the other, put her left hand behind herself, propping herself up and right hand on her chin in a contemplative manner. She suddenly smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Wow, how silly I am!" She said standing up. "I'm a witch for crying out loud!"

She pressed her hands together and closed her eyes. "Roxy Foxy, white sand, fox of the desert!" She snapped open her eyes and slowly transformed into a small white fox with big ears.

"The Fennec Fox! Golly, I'm clever!" She said and trotted nonchalantly into the city.

* * *

><p>"Erza... " Lucy started, looking at the breakfast on the table. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is this?"<p>

The 'food' Erza had made was black and charred. Natsu was happily eating it and Happy had yet another fish. Grey was poking it with his fork.

"I... I... I made eggs, toast, cooked it in the chicken soup from yesterday!" She said, looking horrorfied.

Lucy and Grey looked at her with disgusted faces. "Erza, you don't make eggs and toast with chicken soup..." Lucy said.

"You didn't use all of that soup, did you? It was surprisingly good." Grey said, standing up.

Erza suddenly glared at Grey and grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back into his seat. "You will eat the food I've prepared!" She commanded.

Natsu snickered at Grey and Lucy looked with horror-filled eyes at her comrade. "Erza... isn't that a little harsh?" She asked.

Erza shot Lucy a glare that said "Shut up." So Lucy did the most natural thing and shut up.

They sat in silence, eating Erza's food and finished quietly. After piling their dirty dishes into the sink, they left the apartment and walked through the streets of Death City towards the DWMA. They turned down a back alley where a small purple cat with a purple witch hat was fighting a small fox of sorts.

"You don't belong here!" The cat yelled.

"I have to be here! I need to see someone!" The fox replied, less eager to fight.

"I'll tell Soul about you and he'll take your soul!"

"Who's Soul!? I'm confuzzled!" The fox cried.

The Fairy Tail wizards all stood with their mouths open and shock across their features.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is this?!" Lucy questioned.

The cat and fox turned to the wizards and both smiled.

"Soul's Friends!"

"Fairy Tail Wizards!"

Silence.

Suddenly, after a purple puff of smoke and beige puff of smoke, both animals turned human, making the already confused wizards even more confused.

"Please listen to-"

"Don't listen to her! She's a witch!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help!"

"You are only going to cause problems for Soul!"

The wizards looked at the two women. The one, had purple hair and cat ears with a cat tail. She wore the most provocative clothing they had ever seen. The other woman was-

"NIGHTMARE?!"

All commotion ceased as the two looked to the group.

"Hello..." she said weakly.

* * *

><p>Neferti slammed her fist into a wall. "Damn that girl!"<p>

"What's wrong, Neferti-sama?" Eruka asked.

"Nightmare's in Death City."

Eruka gasped. "What?! What is she doing?"

"Obviously betraying us, Eruka!" Neferti yelled, turning her head enough to look at Eruka who was sitting at a table.

Eruka flinched slightly at Neferti's wrath. There was definately something in the blood. Her, Medusa and Arachne all had twisted, derranged personalities.

"Neferti-sama?" Eruka called.

Neferti sighed. "What, Eruka?"

"What are we going to do?"

Neferti shook her head and stood up. "Well, I wasn't anticipating this, so we're going to have to make a change in our plans..."

Eruka thought a minute. "What if we used Medusa's son?"

The green-haired cat witch raised an eyebrow and looked to the frog witch. "Crona?"

The frog witch nodded. "We could try to incorporate the black blood-"

"I will not follow in Medusa's footsteps." She walked across the room and poured herself a glass of water from a pitcher that was sitting on a smaller table by the door to the kitchen area. She drank the entire glass of water and wiped her mouth. "She was insane. I could never do that to my son."

"What about creating a Kishin then trying to control it like Ara-"

"Don't even say my older sister's name!" Neferti scolded. "She was just as bad as Medusa. She honestly thought the Kishin would listen to her. She was insane."

The two fell into a silence, both pondering on what their next move should be.

"Eruka."

"Yes!" She squeaked.

Neferti had a hand on her mouth and chin in deep thought. "Send the Mizune sisters into Death City to collect as much information as they can. We'll go from there."

Eruka nodded and stood up. She walked from the room and left Neferti alone. The cat witch sighed and walked over to the seat where Eruka was just sitting and sat down. She heaved a heavy sigh and placed her head in her hand.

"We could try to use Crona... No no no... that boy has been through too much with Medusa, that bitch."

She thought for another minute. "If Nightmare is in Death City, then that could work to my advantage..." She thought.

Neferti smiled and stood up, tail swishing pleasantly. "We'll wait to see how things play out with the Mizune sisters, then Nightmare should be able to do one last thing for me, oh! this will be fun!" She said and walked from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fools. Chapter 11. yipee... Don't expect a party from this. Go on with your merry lives.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I like to cover my whole body in vaseline and pretend I'm a slug.**

**So I realized what happened last chapter... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I hated it! You can kill me when I finish the story.**

**also! A shout out to Ravenred321 reviewer!  
>YOU ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE YOU LIKE KESHA LOVES GLITTER! THAT HAD TO BE THE BEST RESPONSE EVER! XOXOXO<strong>

**AND TO ANGELMISTYPAWS! YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEWER! YAY! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **

* * *

><p><span>21 retpahC<span>

"Nightmare?! What- How- Who?!" Lucy sputtered. She was staring at Nightmare.

Nightmare stood up and fixed her dress. "Hello Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu Dragneel. Grey Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet." She said.

Happy went floating by. "She forgot me..." Chibi tears streamed his face.

The other woman pouted. "How does Soul's friends know this witch?"

The wizards looked to her.

"Who are you?" Natsu deadpanned.

Nightmare grabbed Natsu's shoulders. "Natsu Dragneel! You must listen to me!"

"Hah? Why should we?" He asked. "You sent us to this world to begin with..."

Nightmare shook her head. "No! I sent you here to-" Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she let go of his shoulders, arms falling limp at her side.

The wizards stood watching her with confused expressions.

_"Nightmare, my sweet, I need you to do me a favor."_

**_"Neferti, go away!"_**

_"Now, now. Don't be that way. I need you to spy on the wizards for me."_

**_"No! Get out of my head!" _**

_"Nightmare, just do as I say! The Mizune sisters are on their way to the city."_

**_"Go AWAY! I hate you! _**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled suddenly, causing everyone in the alley to jump in surprise.

On the other end of the alley, a blonde woman was walking by. She was distressed, as she got herself lost in the city and hadn't stumbled upon anyone to help her. She heard voices coming from the alley and her spirits were lifted just a tad. She got to the mouth of the alley and saw the Fairy Tail wizards, Nightmare and the other woman.

Upon seeing them, the woman smiled. "Natsu! Lucy! Erza! Grey!" She called.

The group looked to the waving woman. She had an eyepatch over one eye and wore a black skirt with yellow lines down the sides.

"Marie!" Lucy called back.

Nightmare glanced back and looked back to the group. "Don't tell her." She then turned to Blair and whispered something before pulling a silvery strand from her head and disappearing.

The five stood there dumbfounded as Marie approached them. "Who was the other woman? The one in the black dress?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know." Lucy said.

Marie then smiled. "So, are you going to the school?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. We were stopped by..." She looked over to Blair, who smiled.

"I'm Blair! I'm a cat with an incredible amount of magic powers." She said.

The group looked at her in disbelief. The only pleased one about this, seemed to be Happy.

"I'm a cat too! And I have magic powers as well! Look look! I'm flying!" He said, clearly trying to impress her.

Lucy watched him. "So much for Charla..."

In an instant, Happy was on his hands and knees crying in a spotlight. "Charla..."

Marie smiled. "So are you guys headed to the DWMA?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes. We're going on another mission with Maka and her friends." Erza replied.

Marie clapped her hands together. "Let's go to the school together then, friends!" She said with a smile.

As the group started walking, Blair having magically disappeared, Grey looked to Marie.

"You got lost again didn't you?" He asked.

"Oi! Grey! You lost your pants again!" Natsu bellowed.

Marie and Grey looked down. Both shrieked. Grey quickly pulled his pants back on.

"Dammit Natsu! I'll get back at you!"

"Hah?! Just because you strip all the time, doesn't make it my fault!"

Marie was in a corner, eyes covered. "Are you dressed yet?"

Erza walked over to Marie, and before kneeling down to comfort her, sent her signature 'Imma fucking kill you look' towards Grey and Natsu, who instantly became buddy-buddy.

"Aye-sir!" Natsu said.

"Happy number 2..." Lucy said.

And so the quest *ahem* walk to the DWMA continued. It was long and perilous. Mainly because the fairy tail wizards had no problem letting the directionally challenged Marie lead them. Once they did arrive though, it was well after noon.

"I'm sorry..." Marie apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

Lucy smiled. "It's fine, Marie! We're here now and that's all that counts!"

"Aye!" Happy said, leaping up.

She nodded. "Well, I have to go to the classroom now, so I'll see you later!" She said waving.

"Marie, the classroom is the other way..." Lucy said.

With a nervous laugh, Marie spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction towards the classroom.

Erza looked at her friends. "We should go see Lord Death."

And with that, the group walked through the school's hallways towards the Death Room.

_In the Death Room..._

"Neferti's planning another attack and we don't even know where her base of operations is." Maka said.

Inside the Death Room was Lord Death, Stein, Maka, Kid, Black Star and the weapons.

Stein inhaled on his cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke.

"Father, what do you think we should do?" Kid asked Lord Death.

Lord Death shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask your Fairy Tail friends? They might be of help!"

Stein smirked. "Speak of the devil..." He said as the four wizards walked into the room.

"Oh, Hello hello!" Lord Death said with a wave of one of his giant foam-like hands. "We were just talking about you!"

Lucy sighed. "That's what everyone wants to hear when they enter a room." She muttered.

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu said with a grin. "They were talking about how awesome I am!"

Grey scoffed. "You're full of yourself!"

Natsu slammed his head into Grey's. "Got a problem, Droopy eyes?"

"Yeah! You're the problem, Slanty eyes!"

Erza put a hand on each of their shoulders and glared at them. She then looked up at Lord Death.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" She asked.

Stein exhaled some smoke. "We don't know anything about Neferti. We need to get to her base. We were wondering if you had any ideas."

The four all exchanged glances. Erza looked forward. "We might have an idea."

"Really?! Well tell us!" Lord Death said.

"Nightmare." Erza said. "She's the witch who sent us here. She might be able to help us."

Kid rubbed his chin. "Do you know where she might be right now?"

* * *

><p>"Ha! That's the last magic mousey!" Nightmare yelled, looking at her cage that contained little mice.<p>

"Now, Mizune sisters, how about you tell me Neferti's most recent plan?" She questioned evilly.

Now, Nightmare wasn't normally unobservant, but she did not notice Maka, Black Star, and Kid all wielding their weapons surround her until Maka spoke up.

"Are you the fox witch, Nightmare?" She questioned.

Nightmare looked up at her, still holding the cage. "Uh... Mizune sister?" She asked nervously, extending the cage, followed by the protesting squeaks of the mice.

The next thing she knew, she was handcuffed and being led to the Death Room.

"Whaaaa?! Wait wait wait! Th-this is all a mis-misunderstanding! You've got the wrong witch!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deadmau7**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wish my family was from Denmark. Cause then I could be like "Oh hey, I'm a Danish! What's up!?"  
><strong>** ^**

**How does one grammer?_ |**

* * *

><p>ChApTeR 13 (THIRTEEN THE UNLUCKY NUMBER)<p>

*Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam.*

"Uh... Neferti? Are you ok?" Eruka asked the cat witch who was currently slamming her head against the table.

Neferti wearily looked up at Eruka. "Yes, Eruka. I'm so happy right now. I'm all rainbows, sunshine and ponies!" She stood up, anger flooding her face. "Let's have a party while we're at it! Invite the DWMA! Let's celebrate how Nightmare caught the Mizune sisters and then the DWMA caught Nightmare! OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" She bellowed, startling Eruka. "I feel like I'm dealing with imbeciles..." She muttered, slumping back into the chair.

Eruka sighed. She really didn't know what to do with this witch sometimes. Her and Medusa both have a few screws loose.

Neferti sighed and stood up. "Eruka."

Eruka leapt from her thoughts. "Yes!" She squeaked.

"Tell Free to stand on the bridge, keeping guard. Nightmare will most likely lead the DWMA to us." Neferti said and began to walk from the room. "Also, put up some tadpole bombs and traps around, should they get past Free." She called, her voice echoing into the room.

Eruka nodded, even though she knew Neferti couldn't see her. She turned and walked out of the room from another door.

"Too bad Medusa isn't here." She muttered. "Medusa would just take matters into her own hands and do things herself instead of using everyone else around her." And she left, quietly closing the door to the base.

Neferti, although Eruka thought otherwise, heard this little rant. And to say the Neferti was angry would be an understatement. She was livid. She slammed her fist into the stone wall, creating a crater in the stone.

"Fine then, Eruka Frog. You want me to take matters into my own hands? Then I will!" She said and, with a viciously swishing tail, she briskly walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong!" Nightmare yelled at the DWMA staff and students in the Death Room.<p>

"Ok. Let's start from square one." Lord Death said. "You are a witch?"

"Yes!"

"You were in Death City?"

"Yes."

"You were looking for some of our students and the Fairy Tail wizards?"

"...Yes."

"You originally sent the wizards here from their world?"

"...Y-yes..."

"You 'used' to work for Neferti?"

"...yes..."

"And now you say you want to help us?"

"YES!"

The entirety of the Death Room went silent.

Nightmare looked around. "What?"

They all let out a collective sigh.

"Lord Death, we are getting nowhere real fast." Soul said.

Nightmare rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Look, if I wanted to kill you guys, I could've done it a long time ago!"

No one bothered to pay any mind to Nightmare. They were all preoccupied with trying to figure out what should be done with her and the Mizune sisters and what to do after that.

Nightmare's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Hey you fools! If you want information out of me, I'll give it to you. Hell, I'll even lead you right to Nightmare's base!"

The group looked to her, stunned.

"Can you really lead us there?" Stein asked. "How do we know you aren't working with Neferti to capture and kill us?"

Nightmare sighed. "If I appear to be lying at all, let me know so I can send the wizards back to their home. Then, kill me." She looked at them with the utmost determination. It was a glint in her eyes, renewal of life and hope. She seemed more human now than when she met the Fairy Tail wizards.

After exchanging glances, Stein exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Lord Death?" He asked.

If Lord Death had a mouth, he'd probably be grinning. "Prepare to go to Neferti's base!" He commanded of the DWMA and Fairy Tail people. "We haven't a moment to lose!"

And with that, all the kids ran from the death room and to their respective dwellings to get any necessities.

They met up at the gate to Death City and all looked pumped.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Ai Sir!" Happy chorused after him.

"Let's go get ourselves a witch!" Black Star yelled.

* * *

><p>"Neferti, it would seem that the DWMA is on the move." Eruka timidly said to the woman before her. "Nightmare is leading them here."<p>

Nightmare merely grinned as she looked out at the road in front of her, grinning maliciously. "Let them come, Eruka Frog. Let us teach them the true meaning of terror and pain!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good athlete=having your picture on a box of cereal. Bad athlete=having your picture on a can of corn. (me: What?)**

* * *

><p>Asymmetrical 14<p>

"Just over that bridge. That's Neferti's base." Nightmare said.

The gang looked with utter disbelief.

"Nightmare, you must be joking..." Lucy said.

"It's so cool!" Natsu yelled. Happy jumped up, yelling "Aye,sir!", as usual.

The base, or castle, was made of grey stone, and was built in the shape of two large lions mauling a zebra. The mane of the one lion and eyes of both were all glass and the entrance into the castle was through the dying zebra's mouth.

'Is he serious?' Everyone thought. Yes, Natsu really did have a way of putting things...

Nightmare looked out at the bridge and groaned. "You have to be kidding me!" She yelled.

Everyone looked to her. "Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

With a frightening look that rivaled her own, Erza backed away from Nightmare. "Not at all. I only shout things like 'you've got to be kidding me' for the hell of it. Didn't you know that?" Her voice was steadily increasing volume. "HA HA HA! It's so funny! Don't you like my sense of humor?!"

"Nightmare is scary..." Crona whined, curling up on the floor. "I- I don't like her sense of humor. I don't know how to deal with this..." He said, gripping his head.

"Well don't just go around yelling at everyone!" Grey yelled. "Just tell us what's wrong!"

Nightmare sighed and pointed to the bridge. "THAT'S what's wrong."

They all looked to the bridge where they saw a man in a prison outfit and-

"FREE?!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star yelled.

"You know him?" Nightmare asked.

Soul sighed. "That is a really long and partly uncool story to tell."

Nightmare waved her hand. "Regardless, can you fight him?"

They nodded and Nightmare clapped her hands together. "Alright. Soul and Maka. You two stay behind to fight Free. Grey, freeze Free to give us enough time to cross the bridge, then follow the rest of us into the castle."

The troupe nodded and when Nightmare gave the word, they all charged to the bridge of the castle. "Now! Grey!" Nightmare yelled and the ice mage, who jumped ahead and froze Free, giving the rest enough time to charge across the bridge. He quickly caught up with the rest of the group, who stopped once across the bridge. Maka was already fighting Free. Nightmare grimaced. "Crona. Stay behind and help Maka." She said to the blue-haired ninja.

He nodded and ran back to Maka, even though he was entering a battle, he was clearly glad to that he was getting to stay with Maka.

The rest of the group turned and ran to the entrance of the castle. "Alright, we need to bust down this door!" Nightmare yelled.

"That's as far as you go, Nightmare!"

She and the others turned to see Eruka Frog standing, grinning maliciously at them. "I'll stop you here!"

Erza's eye suddenly gleamed and she summoned a sword, before launching herself at Eruka, only to slice one part of her dress off by the thigh and cut her hand in half. She jumped back to the group. "Now, you're an abomination." She said.

Kid's eye twitched. "I suppose I can kill you later, Erza. I could have beaten her without that!"

"It's great motivation though." She said.

Kid grinned. "I suppose it is!" And he rushed towards Eruka, who started launching bombs at him.

"Natsu! The door!" Nightmare yelled.

With a grin, Natsu pulled a flame coated fist back and slammed it into the wooden door, completely obliterating it. "That's how it's done!" He yelled.

Nightmare nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel yelled. "Who's out there attacking the castle?"<p>

Neferti paced back and forth, with a hand on her chin. "Don't interrupt, vermin." She hissed.

Juvia flew into a rage. "Juvia is not vermin!" She yelled. "If anything, you are the vermin and Juvia thinks that you should not have involved us in your problems!"

"Juvia-san!" Wendy said, trying, in vain, to calm the water mage.

Gajeel slammed a fist into the wall. "You're really starting to piss me off!" He said.

With a vicious swish of her tail, Neferti glared at the iron dragon slayer. "The DWMA! That's who's attacking and they are much more formulated than I intended!"

"So let's go meet them head on!" Gajeel said.

"It's not that simple!" She replied.

Juvia stepped forward. "How is it not that simple?! Juvia thinks that you are hiding something from us! Juvia thinks that you are using us for your personal gain!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the cat witch.

At that precise moment, the wall suddenly exploded revealing Nightmare, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey in it's wake. Natsu's grin faltered then fell as he saw who was behind the wall.

"Wendy? Gajeel? Juvia?" He questioned. "What're you doing here?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, with a grin.

Juvia's eyes grew wide with joy. "Grey-sama!" She yelled and her and Wendy ran forward, but were stopped by the stone lion Neferti conjured.

The witch had a malicious smile on her face. One that resembled her sister, Medusa's. She started laughing and brought a hand up to her face, slowly dragging it down. "You're all doomed now!" She said with a dark chuckle. She then turned to Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel, raised her hands and took a breath.

"Cat's eye moon and Cat's eye gleam. Cat's eye please give me their minds!" She said and watched as the three mages collapsed to the floor clutching their heads.

"Oi!" Natsu yelled. "What are you doing?"

Lucy placed a hand over her mouth. "No!"

Nightmare ran forward and tried to stop Neferti, but the stone lion jumped and knocked her out of the way. It picked her up in it's jaws and threw her against the far wall, effectively knocking her unconscious.

"Now! Let's see whose magic is the best! Mine or yours!" Neferti said, and the three mages rose from the ground, their eyes glazed over and emotionless as they all charged at the Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back on Track! Maybe! Keep reviewing monkeys! Tell me how I'm doin! BTW: How about SNK? Ah? Ah? I love Levi sooooo much! But... He's shorter than Ed Elric... I want to cry... and he's 35...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Do you want some bread Jasper? *shoves bread into Jasper's face* EAT THE BREAD!  
>Bitches be like: You better watch your fucking mouth.<strong>

**Also! Y'all may be wondering why I take so long to update. WELL! I have three reasons.  
>1. I'm pretty lazy. And as many of you lazy people may know, laziness almost ALWAYS prevails.<br>2. I go to school and have a job.  
>3. I have writer's block. All the time... Every time I go to write...<strong>

**Also, I lost Black Star in this fic... He's going to randomly appear and be fighting someone, kay? **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 x 5<span>

The battle of mages began. Erza almost immediately starting fighting Gajeel, with a word to Natsu to beat Neferti. Grey was fighting Juvia and their battle forced them out a window and into the moat below. Lucy had readied her whip and summoned Loki to fight Wendy.

Natsu tried several times to land a punch on Neferti, but the cat woman was nimble and lithe, making it near impossible.

"Is this the best Fairy Tail can do?" She taunted, as she dodged another one of Natsu's attacks. "I can do this in my sleep!"

Outside, the sound of a scream resonated throughout the building. Neferti made a 'tch' sound, followed by a snide comment on how Nightmare brought the offspring of her damned sister. She avoided another one of Natsu's fists and tried to kick him, only to find he blocked the attack.

Wendy raised her hands and sent a gust of wind at Lucy. Loki went and grabbed Lucy, and avoided the attack. "This room is too small for us to all fight here. Especially Natsu." Loki said, setting Lucy down. Lucy nodded.

"Got it." Lokie disappeared and Lucy summoned Virgo. The chained summon bowed to Lucy. "Get me out of here!" She yelled and Virgo nodded before picking up Lucy and burrowing through the floors and ending up in the yard, where Grey was fighting Juvia in the moat.

Wendy jumped out the window and landed in front of Lucy. "Roar of the sky dragon." She murmured before opening her mouth and sending a spirialing gust of air at Lucy. Without anyway to defend herself, she was roughly thrown back.

A loud cracking noise sounded from the roof and a metal pillar shot up, Erza on the receiving end, was thrown onto the roof, Gajeel leaping up right behind her. She transformed her armor from the red and black Flame Empress to her Black Wing armor. She slashed at Gajeel and effectively hit him, sending him flying back.

"Juvia!" Grey yelled as he narrowly avoided her attacks. "Stop this!" He yelled and tried freezing the water, but to no avail.

She stopped in front of Grey and extended a hand, gently pressing it to his cheek. "Juvia apologizes, Grey-sama." She said and send a jet of water into his stomach, sending him sailing through the air.

Grey tumbled across the ground, before flipping up and readying his magic again. Out of no where, the blue-haired ninja landed and tried slashing at the water user with his chain scythes, but to no avail.

"You cannot harm Juvia!" She yelled at Black Star, before sending him flying back with her water.

Black Star, like Grey, flipped and skidded back to a halt near him. "Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb."

"Yes!" Tsubaki said from within the weapon and transformed into a small black bomb. Black Star ran at Juvia and threw Tsubaki down, engulfing the surrounding area in a cloud of smoke.

Juvia looked around to try and see the ninja. She heard him and whirled around to see Tsubaki in human form trying to kick her, but she sent the weapon flying backwards. "Black Star Big Wave!" Black Star yelled and pressed his hands into Juvia, sending his soul wavelength into her. She cried out and Grey took that moment to use his ice magic to freeze the water.

When the smoke cleared, Juvia was reverted back to her solid form, frozen in the ice and unconscious. "Yahoo! Did you see how awesome I was there!? I appeared from no where and saved the day!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded, agreeing with the loud mouth. Grey looked at Juvia and sighed. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I think we should worry more about your friends..." Tsubaki said, just as a portion of the wall was blown out, with Natsu flying across the property and crashing into the ground. Neferti leapt from the opening and moved towards Natsu.

Nearby, Lucy summoned Scorpio and a pained expression crossed her face. "I'm sorry, Wendy!" She yelled.

Scorpio crossed his hands in front of him and a grin spread on his face. "Sand Buster!" He yelled and a tunnel of sand blaster towards Wendy and Lucy called back Scorpio and summoned Lyra to play a song to put the dragon-slayer to sleep.

Once Wendy was asleep, Lucy used her whip to bind the girl and looked towards the rooftop where Erza and Gajeel were fighting and to where Natsu was fighting Neferti. Grey ran up to her and picked up Wendy, bringing her to where the unconscious Juvia was still frozen.

"What now?" Lucy asked, clearly exhausted from over use of her magic.

"Obviously, we save the day!" Black Star cheered with a smile.

Maka, still holding scythe-Soul, and Crona came running up to the group. "Free is beat. How are the others?" Maka asked the group.

Lucy looked back up to the roof and over to the fight between Natsu and Neferti. "Things aren't going so well with the others. Where's Kid?" Lucy asked.

"We're here!" Liz called. Patty was waving her hands and grinning. Kid had his hands in his pockets as they joined the group.

"What do you think Neferti did to them?" Kid asked, motioning to the unconscious Fairy Tail girls.

Grey sighed. "Some form of mind control?"

Suddenly a blast of lightening shot from the roof, sending the iron dragon slayer flying off the roof. He landed on his feet, causing the ground to crack and crater beneath his feet. His eyes moved to the group and he extended a hand to launch an iron fist at them, but was stopped by Erza. She was wearing a dark-colored armor that covered her significantly more than her others; Adamantine Armor. She used the shields on her arms to block the brunt of the attack. She pulled her arms back and glowed a brief second before reequipping her armor once more. This time to a revealing cheetah-printed armor; Flight Armor. She charged with incredible speed at Gajeel and raised her blades.

"Sonic Claw!" She slashed the blades at Gajeel, hitting him from multiple sides and at the last strike, she raised the hilt of her blade and hit him of the head, effectively knocking him out.

The group hurried to her. "Erza!" Lucy called. "Are you OK?!" She asked the red-haired wizard.

Erza looked to Lucy and smiled before dropping to her knees. "He was harder than I had anticipated. I used a lot of my magic."

The group looked to the last fight still ongoing. "I hope Natsu can beat her..." Maka said, slight worry in her voice.

"He will." Erza said. The DWMA students looked to the wizards. Grey was grinning and Lucy nodded.

"If there's one thing we can count of Natsu to do, it's to not lose." Grey said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the incredibly long and stupidly late update. Don't hate me...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm on a roll!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Right Age for Anime Character to Begin Journey<span>

Natsu tried to punch Neferti with his flame-coated fists, but the witch nimbly dodged the attack and landed lightly on her feet. She laughed as Natsu was standing and panting from over exertion of his magic.

"You're pathetic!" Neferti yelled. "Why would you help such people?! They aim to destroy people like us all together!"

With a glare, Natsu tried to attack her again, but missed. "Maybe if you didn't give 'em a reason to destroy you, they wouldn't be killing all of you!" He managed to land a kick to her gut and she went skidding across the ground.

Quickly, Neferti pressed her hands into the ground and flipped onto her feet. "What do you know?!" She demanded and pulled her hands together before summoning her power and launching a giant fireball in the shape of a cat at Natsu. "You're just as stupid as they are!"

The flame engulfed Natsu and she laughed at the 'patheticness' of the situation. That is, until she saw Natsu eating the flames. Her eyes widened and she started sputtering and trying to form words. "That's impossible!" She finally managed to choke out.

The fire dragon slayer grinned and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Now I'm all fired up!" He yelled and let his flames surround him. Scale-like marks began to appear on Natsu's skin and Neferti took a step back. "How- What is this?!"

Suddenly, Natsu launched himself at Neferti and punched her in the face, sending her back and through the stone walls of her castle. Natsu stood and waited for her to come out of the castle, but instead, the stone lion began moving and Neferti made her way to the head of the lion as it turned to Natsu's weakened friends.

"I hope you enjoyed your friends in life!" She yelled and the Lion began charging at them. Natsu began running at the lion, but he knew he'd be too late. It was at that moment that two flying creatures, one blue and the other white swooped down and attacked Neferti. Her diverted attention caused the lion to veer from it's course and run right past the group and into the other stone lion.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, with a grin.

The two cats flew down and rejoined the group. "Natsu!" He yelled and Carla landed next to Wendy.

"Wendy!" the white cat said.

Tsubaki knelt down. "She's just sleeping. She'll be alright." The kind weapon said to the cat.

Natsu, still ablaze, pumped fire to his fists. "Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat yelled and flew to pick Natsu up and took him to the stone lion. Once close enough, the cat released Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Wings!" Natsu yelled and slashed his arms forward, with two giant waves of fire. Neferti leapt to the nose of the lion and muttered a few spell words before summoning two cats from the earth to try and block the attack.

The fire went right through the earth cats and sliced the lion into three pieces, causing it to fall apart. Neferti jumped out of the way and to a safer, if that was possible, area. Her eyes watched the destruction with disbelief. "Is this the power of the wizards from their world? Why am I not at their level?" She wondered aloud.

Natsu jumped up to where she was. "Fist of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled and his fist connected with her stomach. She coughed up some blood before sailing back through the air and crashing into the ground on the opposite side of the castle.

_'How?!' _She wondered, as she struggled to her feet. _'How is it that I'm losing?!' _

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!"

Another wave of fire shot down at her and Neferti barely avoided the destructive flames. Her hair fell in a mess around her face and her clothes were all burned and torn. She looked up to Natsu. "How are you stronger than I?! I was more powerful than Medusa and Arachne combined!" She yelled wildly at the wizard.

Natsu jumped from the roof and landed in front of her. He punched her once more in the face and sent her flying into a tree, which cracked under the pressure. Natsu walked up to the weakened witch and grabbed her by the collar of her clothing. He jerked her up and glared at her. "I don't know who Medusa and Arachne are, and I don't really care. You were using your powers to do harm to so many people!" Natsu yelled.

Neferti stared at the dragon slayer. She was afraid for her life. This kid was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You hurt the people close to me and pulled three more of my friends into your mess. You wonder why I'm so much stronger?!" He yelled at her. Finally he released her and let her drop to her knees. He said something to her, that caused her eyes to widen in shock and she stared straight ahead as all the Fairy Tail wizards, even Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia, and the DWMA students came running forward. Natsu ran to them and they all cheered at their success.

Nightmare looked from a broken portion of the castle at the scene below her. Her hair fell loose and a breeze gently caressed her face. She smiled and looked to Neferti. "We can't ever be a part of the DWMA's world. Nor can we ever be a part of a normal world, but we can damn well try." She said, as she saw the cat witch raise a hand and wipe a few stray tears from her face.

Nightmare jumped down just as the Fairy Tail wizards approached the witch.

"Your soul is not ours to take." Erza said. "Just as our friends aren't yours to use. You will do well to remember that and try to not get into anymore trouble, Cat Witch, Neferti."

"Fairy Tail!" Nightmare yelled. She waved to them and jogged to get to their group. "Great work..." She grinned at them and they all started to leave to head back to the DWMA. Nightmare paused and looked back to Neferti. "You look a bit messy." She said, glaring.

Neferti looked up at the fox witch. "Is it easy to make friends?"

The question caught Nightmare off guard and she blinked a few times before a smile threatened to cross her face. "You have to be a friend in order to have friends, Neferti."

The witch nodded and sighed. "Do you think I'll ever be able to have friends?"

Nightmare finally let her smirk show. She pondered for a moment before looking down at the witch. "I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even someone like me?"

"Even someone like you." Nightmare agreed. She turned to go, but stopped. "Neferti, what did Natsu tell you?"

Neferti looked to the sky and smile played at her lips. "He said that he was stronger than I because he didn't revolve his world around a sole purpose of revenge. He said he was strong because he had friends backing him up no matter what the situation was, and he could be there for them."

Nightmare burst out laughing. "It would be him to say that." She chuckled and started walking away. "See ya, Neferti." and she ran to join back up with the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOVE ME! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! IF YOU'RE LUCKY YOU MIGHT GET THREE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hump dahhhyyyyy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter My Age<span>

In the Death Room at the DWMA, Lord Death and Stein stared into the mirror where they just watched the events of Neferti's castle play out. Stein took an extremely long drag on his cigarette, and exhaling the smoke. They stood in silence for a long moment before Stein finally sighed.

"How d'you like that." He muttered and slipped his hands into his pockets.

Lord Death kept looking into the mirror. "They beat her, but did not take her soul." He commented.

Stein snickered. "Interesting, really. I don't think I'll ever understand those kids."

"Maybe we have been too hard on all witches. We should try and weed them out to see if any could be potential assets to the DWMA." Lord Death said to the scientist.

Stein took another drag from his cigarette and looked to the ceiling. "Maybe. We could give it a try."

At that moment, the Fairy Tail Wizards and DWMA students came charging into the room. They all stopped in front of Lord Death and Stein. No words were spoken at first, but finally Maka spoke.

"We beat her, Lord Death." She said, with a smile.

Lord Death nodded and congratulated the students, followed by a sharp reprimand for not getting Neferti's and Eruka's souls. Despite the lecture, the group couldn't be mad. They were perfectly content just putting Neferti in her place.

"Nightmare." Lord Death addressed the fox witch.

She looked up at the black figure. "Yes, sir?" She asked nervously.

He would be smiling if he had a mouth. "How would you like to join the DWMA?"

Her face lit up and she nodded. "Yes! Thank you!" She said.

Stein looked at the group and grinned. "Nightmare, don't you have a bargain to keep?"

The fox witch nodded and turned to the Fairy Tail wizards. "I have to send you guys home now..." She said with a smile.

Maka suddenly held up her arms. "Hold on!" She yelled and ran from the Death Room. The group watched her go with confusion.

"Where did she go?" Lucy asked Soul.

He shrugged, clearly just as confused. "I don't know. But that was a pretty uncool way to go."

It was nearly ten minutes by the time the meister returned, Polaroid camera in her hand. "I want a picture first." She said with a smile.

The group all squished together and Stein reluctantly agreed to take the picture. He held it up to his face. "Smile now..." He aimed the camera. "1... 2... 3..." And he took two pictures.

He handed the camera and the pictures to Maka. She took one of the pictures and handed it to Maka. "It should be developed by the time you guys get back to your world." She said with a smile.

Nightmare lined up all the Fairy Tail wizards and prepared to use her magic to send them back to Earthland. "Before you guys go, I just want you to know. My name isn't Nightmare. It's Inari." and the wizards began glowing gold and they began to disappear.

"Thank you, Inari! DWMA, for everything!" Lucy yelled and then the group was gone.

Nightmare, or rather, Inari, smiled. "I'm glad I was able to do something good."

Black Star walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Hanging around such a big star like myself will increase your level of awesomeness!"

Soul threw his arm around her other shoulder. "Black Star has a point. There aren't two cooler guys in the school."

Inari laughed at them and looked around the room. "Thank you... for believing me..." She said.

Kid pocketed his hands and smiled. "Those Fairy Tail wizards certainly have a gift for changing people. Incredible really."

Maka agreed and looked to Liz and Patty, both of whom were yawning. "We should all probably head home for the night."

With everyone in agreement, they left the school and into the chilly twilight and through the streets of Death City. "Night- Inari, you can stay with us until you get your own place." Maka offered.

Inari nodded and they said their goodbyes to Black Star and Kid as they walked to Maka and Soul's apartment. Leaning against the one wall was a woman with cat ears, dressed in all green with a green line running from her hairline down the right side of her face. She looked to Maka, Inari and Soul.

"Neferti!" Maka glared and she posed, ready to fight her.

The witch shook her head and looked at Inari. "I ... have a request for you... "

Inari took a few steps forward and cocked her head. "What is it?"

"Can... you send me to the world of the wizards?"

The trio looked with shock at the now docile witch. Inari smiled and raised her hands. "If it is truly what you want... Who am I to deny you?"

Maka placed a hand on Inari's shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked.

With smile, Inari looked to Maka and then back to Neferti. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even someone like herself. She most likely won't be able to find a second chance here, but maybe in Natsu's world she can."

Soul and Maka exchanged a glance and took a few steps back. Inari focused her power to Neferti and the cat-witch began glowing before she disappeared completely.

"I hope she finds peace of mind and happiness." Inari said and looked back to Maka and Soul. "Everyone deserves to be happy... Don't you agree?"

The duo couldn't help but smile and agree as they continued on to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's probably only one chapter left after this... Though I might stretch it out to twenty chapters just cause it will bother me if isn't an even number...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The last one!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Adulthood<span>

The Fairy Tail wizards appeared in their guild in the spots just before they left their world and looked around. Instantaneously, the guild erupted into cheers as they all welcomed their friends back home.

Soon, after a briefing with Master Makarov, it was as though they never left. The guild was once again in an uproar, fighting and drinking to their heart's content.

"I'm happy to be back." Wendy said with a smile to Lucy. The blonde nodded to Wendy and smiled.

"It was quite an exciting trip, wasn't it?" She asked with a light chuckle.

The two laughed and suddenly, Natsu appeared at their table. "Oh! Lucy! Do you have that picture from the DWMA?" Natsu asked.

Blinking, Lucy pulled the picture out of her pocket to show Natsu. He took it and started showing it around the guild. Grey joined in and they were talking about the students they met there.

Wendy looked up to Lucy. "I didn't really get to meet the students there. What were they like?"

Lucy thought for a moment, before smiling. "Maka was a bookworm, but she was really strong and determined. Her partner, Soul was really relaxed and thought himself to be cool. They worked well as a team. Then there was Black Star." She paused to look at Natsu. "He was kinda like Natsu, except he had the strangest notion that he was going to transcend the gods." They laughed at the thought. "His partner was a quiet, kind girl named Tsubaki. She was the perfect weapon for Black Star."

"Sounds like it. But if Black Star was like Natsu, then doesn't that mean he was loud and hyper?" Wendy asked.

With a laugh, Lucy nodded. "Very much so, but he was nice and loyal to his friends. Then there was Death the Kid. He has an obsession with symmetry for some reason. He was strong. His partner's, Liz and Patty, were twins that didn't look anything alike. Liz was laid-back and cool, while her sister was hyper and a bit crazy..." Lucy laughed, recalling the Soul Gambler incident.

Wendy smiled. "It sounds like a lot of fun. Do you think they'll ever come to our world?"

Lucy looked at Wendy with mild shock. "Well... I don't know... I don't see why not..."

"If they ever come to our world, I wanna have a real fight with Black Star!" Natsu yelled, jumping up behind the girls.

Grey stalked over. "Natsu! Get over so I can fight you!"

"Grey..." Lucy and Wendy said. "Pants..."

The ice wizard scrambled to find his pants and Natsu laughed at him.

Fairy Tail was back to its old self. No one was missing, and no one was feeling down. Erza finally found the picture that was floating around of the DWMA students and the Fairy Tail wizards. She picked it up and smiled at it.

From the left side, was Death the Kid, with Liz and Patty flanking both his sides, Grey and Gajeel on either sides of Soul. Maka and Tsubaki stood with Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy. Crona was on the far left side of the frame with herself, being next to him. He was actually smiling, despite the tiny Ragnarok hitting him on the head, probably demanding candy. Dead center of the photo was Natsu and Black Star, each with and arm wrapped around Inari's shoulders. The fox witch looked slightly nervous, but was smiling happily nonetheless.

Erza couldn't help but smile at the photo. Those people weren't so different from them after all.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Fiore<em>

A woman dressed in a green long-sleeved body suit with pant legs that hooked to the body suit by buckles walked through the streets of a city. She was tired and her clothes were all tattered, torn and in some places burned. She wore no shoes and her feet were bruised and bloody. Her dark green hair was cut in a choppy manner so it stopped at her shoulders. She had a green cat tail and cat ears on her head.

The woman approached a pretty red head walking with a white-haired male. "Excuse me..." She said.

The red-head stopped and looked to the cat woman, minor disdain in her face. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me how to get to Fairy Tail?"

The duo looked to each other, before pulling a map from the male's bag and showing her the way. With a quick nod, and a thanks, the cat woman ran off in the direction they pointed her in.

"What a strange woman, don't you think so, Lyon?" the red-head said.

The man, Lyon, nodded. "Yes. She had cat ears and a cat tail."

"And she was so dirty. Her clothes were all torn and destroyed! She must be going to Fairy Tail for... Love!" the woman clasped her fingers in front of her chest and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Lyon rolled his eyes at the female. "Come one, Sherry." He said and the duo continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The woman traveled by foot for two days before she reached Magnolia, the city in which Fairy Tail was in. Within that time, she managed to switch her destroyed clothes for a long-sleeved baggy pink tunic with a brown belt around her middle and a pair of black baggy pants that stopped at her knee and had elastic to hold it to her skin. She still wore no shoes, but they were more or less healed. Her hair was properly cut and was hanging loose around her face. She walked through the streets and ignored the few strange looks she got from people and approached the famous magic guild, Fairy Tail.<p>

She stopped at the doors and was almost fearful to open them, but she took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

The commotion of the guild stopped and they all looked to the visitor. Almost instantly, she had an iron pillar nearly hit her, if she hand't ducked out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gajeel yelled, furious.

Wendy and Juvia stood up also, clearly enraged at the cat woman. Said woman looked at the group and sighed, knowing that this was a mistake to come here. Erza readied a sword and Grey pressed his hands together, ready at a moments notice to attack the woman.

The woman shook her head. "I just wanted to come here to apologize to Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia, for involving them in my problems. I also want to apologize to Erza, Grey, Lucy and Natsu. It's my fault you ended up in that other world. I'm sorry." She said and bowed her head in respect.

The group looked at her in shock and they all exchanged looks of confusion. Wendy and Juvia stood back up. Erza and Grey loosened their fighting stances and even Gajeel relaxed lightly. Natsu approached the woman.

"Neferti." He said. The woman looked up at him and was taken aback by the boy's smiling face. "We forgive you."

"Like hell we do." Gajeel muttered.

Juvia looked to him. "Gajeel-san, we were once in her position and the guild readily accepted us. Juvia thinks we should forgive her, just as Fairy Tail forgave us."

Gajeel looked at the water wizard and sighed. She was right and he knew it.

Neferti stood back up and nodded. "That's all I came here for. I'll be on my way now."

Natsu grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." He said, still grinning. "You don't have a place to go, do you?" Her lack of response was enough of an answer for him. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

Her green eyes widened in shock and she looked at the people in the guild, and seeing all of their accepting faces, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I- I could never... After all I've done..." She said, shaking her head.

Natsu grinned. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

At this, Neferti couldn't help but smile at him and let him lead her into the guild.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... Just wow... I finished... Holy Shit...**

**Ok! So congratulations, you've stuck with this story to the very end with one of Fanfiction's laziest writers. I want to thank everyone for your support and putting up with my really long posting times. Maybe, if y'all be lucky, there will be a sequel. All this talk of sequels has given me great ideas, but nothing story worthy yet. I love you all.**

**Ja ne~  
><strong>

**Nallux**


End file.
